


Of Saiyans and Earthlings

by MajinKorra



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajinKorra/pseuds/MajinKorra
Summary: Set several years after the martial arts tournament at the end of Z, Bulma and Vegeta decide they want a third child and Bulma convinces Vegeta to go through with adopting a purely human child rather than having another saiyan. Things don't go exactly as planned as the Briefs bring in a 5 year old girl originally from North City and she's not trusting of Vegeta at all. How will the Briefs handle raising a human in a saiyan's home? An alternate timeline AU that focuses on Vegeta going through the awkward father thing all over again.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Broly/Cheelai (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 76
Kudos: 66





	1. Human In A Saiyan's World

**Author's Note:**

> Credits/Contributors
> 
> Co creator/story developer/Co Writer:  
> TheRainIsNotClear  
> Illustrators:  
> Amartbee  
> Vamp  
> Some of the people I talked to and bounced ideas for this fic:  
> Lady_Red  
> nutmeg3-7  
> Areo_ian  
> OwlFeathers  
> CatherynnStars  
> BlackSwan22
> 
> Thank you to everyone who helped me realize this. You are all amazing! 
> 
> This fic was developed by Rain and I. I came up with the idea in 2018 after a 5 year old girl dressed as Goku approached me at a con while I was in my Bulma cosplay. This girl turned out to be a huge Vegeta fan and I ended up seeing her again in Chris Sabat's line. She was shy of him at first but as soon as she got over being starstruck she ran into his arms for a hug and they had the sweetest interaction. That made me think, what of Vegeta was in a situation where he had to raise a human child rather than a saiyan? No one had ever done this concept before so I ran it over with Rain and she created the OC Haru. We based her personality partly on kid Gohan and after a year of developing the story, I put it to paper and finally began working on this fic over the summer of 2020 while on lockdown. I've had a lot of fun writing this one and I am exited to do more fics int he future. Please let me know what you think of the fic, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Vegeta is truly a challenge to write, I tried to strike the balance of not making him too nice or too mean. I feel there's some moments where I made him too soft but that happens sometimes. Thanks for taking your time to check out this corner of the internet, a saiyan always keeps one thing...HIS PRIIIIDE!

Part 1: Uncertainty 

Prologue  
West City bustled with people and creatures all commuting to their daily jobs. The sun beat down on the pathment creating a sizzling aura over the cityscape. Summer days in west city could boil hot as the sizzling deserts of planet Vampa on the worst of days. That didn’t bother the little girl sitting on the edge of the West City Orphanage office room. She’d been in that lonely orphanage since she lost her parents at age 3. It wasn’t until winter right before her 4th birthday that she found out a family was interested in adopting her. She hadn’t yet met them in person due to some...unfortunate public health circumstances. Capsule Corp took a little less than a year to develop a preventative for the damn thing but during that time the young girl mostly video chatted with her future mother. Her husband, she had told the little girl, was away doing some important training so he couldn’t join on those chats but they’d both been through plenty of interviews with the agency.  
Now the day had come when the young girl had turned five and would go home with her new family on that hot summer afternoon. Her name was Haru Ito. She had jet black hair and large blue eyes. She wore a tiny blue dress and a sweet yellow bow on her locks. A soft spoken girl by nature, Haru never let anyone outside her personal social worker touch her. She refused to play with the other children and instead kept to herself with her books and stuffed dolls. Even something as minor as thunder would send her shaking under her bed sheets...but nothing frightened her more than those monsters she’d seen on an old news reel when she was three, just before her parents died. Just the thought of them, especially the short one in blue, made her a sniveling wreck. She could still hear that guttural voice in her head, that scary laugh, those cruel onyx eyes, it made her shiver. Nope, no monsters were ever going to bother her on the watch of her new parents. Hopeful that stupid heart virus killed any that might have been around to threaten her. 

Human in a Saiyan's World:

“Alright Haru they're both here, I want you to wait right here in my office while I go bring Mrs. Briefs and her husband inside to see you,” the social worker said sweetly. Haru’s heart throbbed.  
“I haven’t seen the papa yet, is he as nice as mama Bulma?” Haru piped up. Mrs. Ryukyu hushed her, “You will love them both, they are looking forward to meeting you.” Mrs. Ryukyu left the room as Haru sat in a soft chair. Her thumbs fidgeted as her palms grew sweaty. What if they didn’t like her? What if the papa was really mean? What if they decided to just cancel the adoption last minute? Haru’s worries overtook her thoughts as she clutched a plush doll and held it to herself. Then the door clicked and the blue haired woman walked inside.  
“Hello Haru I’m Bulma, but you already knew that sweetie, remember me from our video chats?” Bulma asked softly. Haru nodded and blushed. She hadn’t seen any humans outside the orphanage in over a year and this one was ready to bring her into Capsule Corp, the Capsule Corp.  
“Aww don’t be shy” Mrs. Ryukyu urged. Bulma got down on Haru’s level and opened up her arms.  
“I know this might be new and even a little scary for you but my husband and I both want to welcome you into our home, we understand that you miss your parents very much, we aren’t here to replace them but we will do our best and we will keep you out of harm's way, will you give us a chance?” Bulma asked as Haru blushed further. She hadn’t let anyone come near her except her social worker, but mama Bulma was always so warm and friendly during their video sessions. She would never admit it, but she missed physical affection from a loved one.  
“MAMA!” She cried with her little arms open as she jumped into Bulma’s arms and hugged her tight. She buried her face into Bulma’s neck and wrapped her arms and legs around her body. Bulma hugged her back and rubbed her head softly.  
“Aww you are a good little hugger, see it’s alright” Bulma cooed. Haru began to softly sniff a little as her heart skipped a few beats.  
“Bless your little heart I’m so happy to finally meet you honey,” Bulma said softly as Haru nearly fell asleep in her arms. Then Bulma remembered something important and pulled Haru off her chest to look her in the eye.  
“I want to tell you something, it’s about my husband...he...he may seem a little intimidating at first but he’s really a softie when you get to know him,” Bulma said with a more serious tone. Haru nodded nervously wondering where this was going.  
“Both my son and daughter adore him and he’s really excited to meet you so can you try to say hello for me?” Bulma asked as she motioned for the social worker to let the man in. Haru looked up as a slightly taller, muscled man wearing a blue shirt and beige khakis stepped into the office. He had thick rough looking hair and a stern look in his eyes. Vegeta's brow was furrowed as he sighed. he really didn't think this was a good idea. He wrote the girl letters while on Whis's planet all that time but he still didn't know if bringing a human child into his home was such a smart thing to do. He's never admit it but he did have a level of insecurity when it came to how people perceived him. He remembered those guards in the future who'd mocked his face. He brushed it off with an angry roar but Goku knew it hurt him more than he let on.  
Bulma had threatened him with sleeping on the couch if he didn't bring fourth a positive attitude so he reluctantly tagged along...and then he saw the girl. Her large blue eyes looked exactly like Bulma's. Vegeta's expression softened when she looked up at him. Haru blushed red again, she’d seen him before but she couldn’t quite remember where. He bent down to face her on her level and stuck out his hand. She turned her head away. Nope, she didn’t want to give this new person a handshake. She trusted Bulma was clean enough but nope, no handshakes with total strangers.  
“Hello there miss Haru, I’m Vegeta,” he introduced himself gently. Haru still refused to look up at him.  
“Oh she’s just being shy” Mrs. Ryukyu informed him.  
“I-It’s alright little one, n-no need to be nervous,” Vegeta encouraged her awkwardly. He wasn't the best at small talk or introductions and this was a human child, new territory for him. Haru still couldn’t place her finger on it but that voice sounded awfully familiar. Still, he seemed nice enough, she figured she’d say hello. She slowly looked up and left Bulma’s lap to walk closer to Mr. Vegeta and gave him a small wave and a tiny smile. Vegeta nodded, taking his hand back and awkwardly waving to her.  
“U-Uh...Well...that's alright...uh, you can wave instead if you'd like,” Vegeta stammered. great, he was already being awkward and flubbing this moment with his nerves. He knew he had to bite back his temper. He was feeling quite frustrated that she didn’t want to get closer but he knew better than to lash out and he genuinely wanted her to like him.  
She then eyed something brown and furry on his waist. A belt? No, no belts looked like that...it had to be...A TAIL! Haru’s face went white as she squeaked and ran back behind Bulma sobbing and shaking with the most frightened look on her face her social worker had ever seen on a child. She remembered...the alien monster. She could still hear that chilling laugh in her head, those stone cold eyes that looked down on the other man he was fighting, ready to blow up the earth mercilessly.  
“Bulma run! It’s the scary man who wanted to destroy everyone!” she sobbed. Vegeta’s stomach flipped.  
“HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW!” Vegeta thought.  
“It’s ok it’s ok shhhhh, calm down Haru it’s ok,” both women soothed her as Bulma gestured for Vegeta to leave the room. He complied but sighed sadly.  
“GET HIM AWAY!” Haru cried into Bulma’s chest.  
“Oh honey it’s alright, he’s really sweet, he won’t hurt you, it’s going to be alright,” Bulma soothed her as she rubbed her back. She was afraid this would happen. Mrs. Ryukyu looked at a very confused Bulma who shrugged.  
"Oh there there little one, he's gone now," Bulma hushed the sobbing girl. Haru's face was bright red and wet from the tears as she slowly looked up at Bulma, eyes watery. Mrs. Ryukyu readjusted her bow and softly brushed her hair back.  
"Don't you remember those letters Vegeta would send you? The ones Bulma would have sent to us that we would read together?" Mrs. Ryukyu asked. Haru sniffed and nodded slowly.  
"Remember how exited you were to meet him? How you wished he could video chat with you while that heart virus was going around?" she added.  
"That was before I-I knew h-he was that scary alien man" She sniffed softly.  
"Both Bulma and Vegeta have gone through plenty of interviews with us, we've done home inspections and background checks and from what I can tell, Vegeta's done his part in protecting this planet so maybe you should get to know someone before you judge them," Mrs. Ryukyu suggested. Haru puffed her little cheeks and folded her arms with a very Vegeta-like pout.  
"We both want to have your in our lives, my kids are really exited to meet you, they've been looking forward to this for over a year and they'll love you, my good friends all can't wait to meet you either, besides, don't you want to have a little adventure at Capsule Corp?" Bulma said as she put a hand on Haru's shoulder. Haru nodded.  
"I promise we'll keep Vegeta away from you for now but I want you to promise us both you will give him a chance alright?" Bulma said soothingly. Haru shook her head and blushed.  
"Please?" Bulma pleaded. Haru blushed hard.  
"I-I'll do it." she replied almost inaudibly.  
"Oh there's something I want to give you to welcome you into our family, we heard you had a cat when you lived with your parents so we wanted you to have this" Bulma said as she pulled out a stuffed cat and handed it to Haru. Haru took the plush and hugged it to herself.  
"What do you say?" Mrs. Ryukyu prompted. Haru looked up at Bulma.  
"Thank you mama Bulma, I think I'll name him Neko" she said softly as she hugged her toy tight.  
"You're welcome sweetie, you ready to go home now?' She asked as she picked Haru up to carry her. Haru nodded and buried her face into Bulma's shoulder. Mrs. Ryukyu had Bulma sign one last sheet of paper before leading her out the door. Haru clung to her as her stomach churned. She wanted to be with this family, but trusting Vegeta was out of the question right now. Vegeta had long since flew back to Capsule Corp and had begun an evening training session so it was just Bulma and Haru in the car. She sat in the car seat fiddling with her stuffed cat. The ride home was quiet as the little girl slowly drifted off into a nap for the remainder of the trip back to Capsule Corp. All that crying had worn her out.  
"Aww you're so tired," Bulma said to herself as she saw the sleeping girl in the mirror. The drive home was silent until Haru stirred at a speed bump that marked the entrance into the Capsule Corp property. Her eyes went wide as they drove up to the gigantic complex. What kind of new life awaited her there?


	2. Welcome To Capsule Corp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and Haru arrive at Capsule Corp and the gruff saiyan prince is less than enthusiastic with the human child's distrust with him. Meanwhile some sweet nothings occur between the prince and his beloved wife.

Chapter 2: Welcome To Capsule Corp  
The sun nearly set down as Bulma pulled into the Capsule Corp grounds. Haru stared in awe at the large building. There had been buildings she’d seen back in North City that she thought were quite large but this one blew those out of the water in scale. She eyed a lush green garden with a gazebo. It reminded her of the one her mother used to have except much much bigger. Papa used to take her out there and show her all the beautiful plants. Maybe mama Bulma would do the same with her.   
“Ok sweetheart we are here,” Bulma said as she parked the car. Haru’s eyes drooped. Still very much tired from her fit earlier, she began to curl up into a ball and drift off. Bulma giggled as she picked the little girl up gently and carried her into the building where her family, save for Vegeta, sat.   
“Mama mama is that my new baby sister?” a little blue haired girl asked as she jumped up and down.   
“Yes Bulla this is Haru, she’s very tired though so we’re going to put her to bed soon. Haru looked down at the slightly older girl and then eyed a man with purple hair standing next to her.   
“Mom she’s adorable,” He said as he got closer to get a better look which made her squirm.   
“Trunks please give her a little space, she’s not used to us yet and she’s really shy, don’t worry though she’ll get to know you,” Bulma reassured him.   
“She kinda looks like she could be a little saiyan though,” Trunks replied, eying her thick hair. Bulla nodded in agreement.   
“Yeah she looks a little like Gohan when he was little.” Bulma said as she readjusted Haru onto her hip. Vegeta then came in from the gravity room after his evening training session and his face looked flat out pissed.   
“So you still think this was a good idea?” he growled. Haru whimpered and hid her face at the sound of his voice.   
“Vegeta stop that you’re scaring her!” Bulma spat back. Vegeta huffed and stormed off to go up to their quarters.   
“MAKE HIM GO AWAY!” Haru sobbed. Bulma hushed her and rubbed her back.   
“It’s ok sweetie, he’s a softie, he’s just grumpy sometimes,” Bulma soothed her softly. Trunks and Bulla were confused.   
“Why is she afraid of Papa?” Bulla asked with concern. Sure her papa could be really grumpy but he showed her that he cared and he always came to her aid when she needed him.   
“It’s a long story you two, but for some reason she knows about your father’s past and I’m not quite sure what that reason is yet, she won’t tell me,” Bulma answered as she continued to soothe the distressed child. Two others entered the room.   
“Oh honey look at how cute my new granddaughter is,” A blonde woman in a frilly dress exclaimed.   
“Oh isn’t she just precious” an old man next to her cooed.   
“Mom, Dad, this is Haru, I’m going to get her settled because she’s really tired, she’s had a long day,” Bulma replied. Panchy leaned forward and looked into Haru’s eyes.   
“Did you see that big garden out there? I planted all those flowers, what do you think sweetie?” Panchy asked sweetly. Haru blushed.   
“I love them” She replied softly.   
“Well good because you are welcome to go in there anytime you want, I’ll even take you around in the morning if you’d like,” Panchy offered. Haru nodded and smiled. Bulma had just remembered something important.   
“Mom don’t let her go out there on Saturdays at 2:00-3:00, that’s when you know who does his O-O-Z-A-R-U training and I don’t want her seeing it,” Bulma warned Panchy. She nodded in agreement.   
“Ok Bulla, want to help me get Haru settled for bed?” Bulma asked her daughter.   
“YES YES YES!” She jumped up and down in agreement. They headed upstairs and down the long hallways to Haru’s new room. Haru noticed how much bigger it was than her old one. The bed was placed right next to the door with a sweet little desk next to it and a larger desk in the left hand corner across from the bed. There were toys and stuffed animals for her to play with and the walls were painted a light shade of blue. The window overlooked the Capsule Corp gardens in all their splendor.   
“Is this really my room mama?” Haru asked with pleading eyes.   
“Yes sweetie it’s all yours,” Bulma replied as she placed Haru on the bed. Bulla agreed that she’d show Haru around in the morning. Bulma gave Haru a hug goodnight and turned out the lights save for one nightlight.  
“Is he coming too?” Haru asked nervously.   
“Vegeta? Oh no he’s back in my room, he won’t bother you I promise,” Bulma reassured her. Haru nodded and clutched her stuffed cat as she nestled herself in the covers. Bulma smiled and went back to her room to deal with her grump of a husband.   
Vegeta lay on the bed with his typical Vegeta scowl as Bulma entered their room.   
“You have no idea how much I was holding back while we were there, that human is infuriating, HOW THE HELL DOES SHE EVEN KNOW ABOUT ME!” Vegeta huffed. “I knew adopting a weakling human was a bad idea!”  
“Vegeta knock it off now is not the time for you to be like this,” Bulma said as she kissed his cheek. Vegeta blushed.   
“NO SNEAK ATTACKS WOMAN I WASN’T PAYING ATTENTION!” Vegeta said gruffly. Bulma giggled and wrapped her arms around her prince. Vegeta continued to blush.   
“Oh stop it!” he grumbled. “Vulgar woman!”  
“I’ll show you vulgar,” Bulma mused slyly, putting a hand on his rear and pinching it.   
“Oh no way woman!” Vegeta continued to resist. Bulma knew there was one thing he never said no to. With heated passion, she began to kiss his neck and ears while moving her hands down his chest and to his waist. Vegeta finally gave in and kissed her ears while he held her close. They continued their ritual as they lay down on their bed. Bulma wrapped her legs around Vegeta as they kissed with fiery passion. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as she took in his scent. Her saiyan prince was indeed a fabulous kisser when he was in the mood for it. Kami forbid anyone ever saw him like this or there would be hell to pay. Bulma nestled herself into her husband and gave his rear another squeeze. He responded with a passionate kiss to her neck as they both whispered sweet nothings into their ears. They always did this after a heated argument. Make up sex had always been a favorite for them. Bulma leaned in for another ear kiss when all of the sudden they heard a loud scream coming from Haru’s room.   
“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!”   
The two jolted up and instinctually ran to Haru’s aid to see what was wrong. Bulma saw the girl shaking and sobbing under her covers. Eyes covered in watery tears and face red as a tomato, Haru looked up at Bulma and whimpered.   
“Oh sweet girl come here did you have a bad dream?” She soothed as she held the girl close. Haru nodded as she coughed.   
“Oh you poor thing what happened in your dream?” Bulma asked her sobbing daughter. Haru shook her head and buried her face in Bulma’s chest. Vegeta felt a tinge of concern for the girl. He reached out to her.   
“Haru are you alright?” He said somewhat gruffly, trying to do his best. Haru squirmed in Bulma’s arms.   
“NOOOO GO AWAY!” she sobbed. Vegeta huffed and walked back to his room. Bulma stroked her hair as a thought occurred to her.   
“Was your dream about Vegeta?” she asked soothingly. Haru nodded and cried harder.   
“Oh you poor girl shhhhhh, it’s alright it’s just a dream,” She replied gently. She rocked the child and held her until she had cried herself out and gone back to sleep. Bulma went back to her room to a frustrated Vegeta. She knew that gruff saiyan all too well, he wanted a relationship with the new child but didn’t know how to make it work.   
“Vegeta please give her time, she’ll warm up to you,” Bulma said as she put an arm on his shoulder. Vegeta pushed it off him.   
“I’m not in the mood woman!” he growled back. He’d never admit it out loud, but she was right, he did want this child to trust him, even if she was a weakling human. The prince turned away and drifted off to sleep on his side. Bulma sighed sadly. Both Haru and her husband were as stubborn as...well...saiyans.


	3. Meet The Z Fighters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma takes her kids to a party at the Son household and Haru starts to come out of her shell when meeting Goku and his family.

Chapter 3: Meet the Z Fighters  
As Bulla had promised the day before, she took her new baby sister around Capsule Corp, showing her all the many rooms. Haru loved every one of them, especially the big arborium in the center with its lush plant life. She wished she could show all of this to her real mother and father. The girls laughed as they ran down the vast halls, going into room after room. Haru then came upon a door that was locked...a door that led to a very specific room even Bulla knew better than to enter.  
“That’s the gravity room, that’s where Papa goes everyday to train, he doesn’t like anyone going in there so you probably shouldn’t” Bulla warned. Haru nodded shyly and motioned to continue on. The last thing she wanted was to make Mr. Vegeta mad. She knew how powerful he was, and she knew better than to provoke the saiyan prince. The girls then ran outside and to the outdoor garden. Oh how Haru loved looking at the plants and various flowers. Her mother had been a florist and taking care of plants had been a favorite pastime for her and her mother.  
“Mama wants you to meet some of her friends today, we are all going over to the Son’s house later for a party, you will love everyone,” Bulla said enthusiastically. Haru nodded. She wasn’t so sure she liked the idea of seeing all these new people. She did promise her social worker that she’d give it a try though.  
“Oh and don’t forget to stay inside at 3:00 ish...there’s something Papa and I are doing today, I don’t know if you’d like it,” Bulla warned. Haru stood there silent.  
“Don’t worry about it too much, let’s go tell mama you’re ready to go to the Son’s house,” Bulla reassured the nervous girl.  
“Uh- o-ok,” Haru said quietly as she held her plush cat to herself. Just then, the girls both heard Bulma’s voice calling to them and they both ran back inside to prepare. Haru was shown Bulma’s lab and all the various projects she was working on. Her face lit up with excitement, the Capsule Corp lab had so many cool inventions she never had even thought were possible. The time machine was especially intriguing, though Bulma shared that she had promised to never use it. The girls then washed up and put on little dresses. Haru wore her big bow, the one she never went anywhere without. Then they hopped into the car and were off to the Son home in the mountains. Vegeta had decided to stay back, he didn’t care too much for parties and on top of that he had been told to give the new child her space. Trunks preferred flying. The true saiyan way of getting around.  
The family pulled into the Son home as Trunks landed next to the car. Haru took in the fresh scent of the outdoors, this home was lush, secluded, and small...a lot like the one she had lived in before. An older black haired woman and a handsome teenager came bounding out the door. Haru hid behind Bulma and clung to her skirts.  
“Oh Bulma is that the girl you were telling me about?” The woman asked, gesturing to Haru.  
“Yes ChiChi, that’s Haru, she’s really shy though,” Bulma replied.  
“Awww look at her and those little cheeks, she looks just like Gohan at that age, I wish they’d just stay little,” ChiChi gushed.  
“Mom take it easy,” the teenager replied as he put a hand on ChiChi.  
“Oh Goten you are such a typical saiyan,” ChiChi winked.  
“Hey Goten, let’s go train over there,” Trunks suggested. Goten nodded and before ChiChi could protest, the two boys were off.  
“Saiyans” ChiChi muttered. Haru’s heart started to beat fast. Saiyans, that’s exactly what Vegeta was.  
“Hey let’s go in, Goku’s at least making an effort to stick around,” ChiChi laughed. Bulma and the girls came inside the cosy home and were greeted with two black haired men, one with more formal looking hair and glasses, and the other in an orange fighting gi with messy rough hair. The one in orange looked familiar to Haru.  
“Hey Bulma, Videl and Pan are over in the other room, how are you?” The formal looking man asked.  
“Gohan I’m great, it's good to see you,” Bulma replied. Haru tried to hide herself again.  
“And I see Bulla’s doing well too,” Gohan said as he offered her a high five.  
“Yes I’m good Gohan!” Bulla replied as she high fived him back. Gohan then turned to look at Haru, who was red in the face.  
“Aww the new girl is so cute Bulma, what’s her name?” Gohan asked.  
“This is Haru,” She replied, “Haru can you please say hello?” Haru felt at ease around this man. He seemed gentle. She gave him a little wave and blushed.  
“Aww look at her, well I’ll meet you all in the other room,” He replied as he walked away. The other man then came up to them.  
“Hi there what’s your name sweetie?” He cooed as he bent down on her level. Haru hid her face and backed up further.  
“This is Haru Goku, she’s still getting used to everything,” Bulma said as she nudged Haru forward.  
“Hi there Haru, it’s so nice to meet you,” Goku said cheerfully as he reached out to her. Haru refused to acknowledge him.  
“Aww don’t be shy honey, it’s ok,” Goku said as he tried to reach and pat her head. Haru whimpered and turned away while Bulma shot Goku a look. He meant well but he could be quite an idiot sometimes.  
“Aww I’m sorry, I should have asked first,” Goku apologised. Haru slowly looked up at him and nodded.  
“Vegeta was right, you are adorable!” He exclaimed. Haru blushed further.  
“Mr. Vegeta thinks I’m cute?” She thought.  
“I have a little granddaughter who’s about your age, she’d love to meet you,” Goku said as he held out his hand. That’s when she remembered he was the other saiyan from the news footage, the friendly one. She took a deep breath and reached out slowly for Goku’s hand. Her nervous feelings began to dissipate as she felt at ease around this strong man. Bulma smiled widely at her, this had been her first time making contact with someone other than herself and Bulla. The two walked off to go meet the others in the living room.  
Haru was introduced to little Pan, and the two became fast friends. She had met Videl, Gohan’s wife, Krillin, 18, Marron, Mr. Satan and Piccolo. Goku noticed that she’d taken to the others more readily since easing up. She was a bit shy still, but didn’t even mind Piccolo too much. She loved playing with Pan as the two built a tower out of the blocks together and pretended they were little princesses. Haru loved having a friend around her age to play with. The girls giggled as they ran around the living room, amusing everyone around them. Bulla especially loved seeing Haru come out of her shell, the girl had been a nervous wreck since she’d stepped into their home.  
Haru began to tire out after the playtime which was an indicator for Bulma to get the kids and head back home. Haru waved goodbye to everyone and ran right up to Goku.  
“Thank you for everything,” She said softly, reaching out and giving Goku a small hug.  
“Aww of course sweetie, come over anytime you want, we’re here when you need us,” He said as he hugged back. Bulma smiled but told herself she would not tell Vegeta that his rival had completely won his daughter over. She’d never hear the end of it. With that, they headed out and drove off back to Capsule Corp, with a sleepy Haru nodding off in her carseat.


	4. The Evil Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku has a heart to heart with his rival and Vegeta appears to have taken a turn for the dark side when engaging with Bulla.

Chapter 4: The Evil Prince 

Haru had been with the Briefs for a full week and had learned her way around Capsule Corp. She played most often with Bulla as the two would run around the garden outside together, laughing and chasing each other through the bushes. She’d become close with Bulma and even started to let Trunks handle her...but she still never got within 10 feet of Vegeta or spoke to him. Anytime Vegeta got too close she’d take off, hide behind someone or something, or scream for him to move away. Vegeta mostly stayed out of the way but acted gruffly whenever she’d respond to him this way. Bulma knew him well enough to know that was his way of expressing that he was hurt by it.  
“I failed Trunks and now I’m failing her too,” Vegeta thought to himself as he stood under the Capsule Corp gazebo, his favorite place to do some deep thinking. “What am I going to do with her?.”  
“Hey Vegeta!”  
“WHAT!”  
Vegeta was startled by the familiar sound of Goku’s instant transmission. Why did that idiot always have to interrupt his thinking time?  
“GODDAMMIT KAKAROT WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT?” Vegeta yelled as he clenched his fists. Goku just smiled and giggled.  
“You really are such a clown, it pisses me off to no end,” He groaned as he facepalmed.  
“At least I don’t wear pink aprons when I make Takoyaki balls,” Goku smirked. Vegeta began to fume even more.  
“WE NEVER SPEAK OF THAT INCIDENT OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!” Vegeta shouted. Goku could swear a vain was popping out.  
“Keep dreaming...but seriously Vegeta, I came here to talk to you about your new daughter, how’s she doing?” Goku asked as he took a seat on the Gazebo fence. Vegeta blushed a shade of red.  
“Uh-well she’s adjusted well to living here and she’s getting along with my wife and the kids but she doesn’t go near me at all, she still has not initiated any conversation with me,” He replied rather somberly.  
“She’s just shy Vegeta, give her time, she’ll warm up to you, remember how long it took for Pan to hold a conversation with you?” Goku reassured him. Vegeta just crossed his arms and turned away.  
“Tch!”  
“Well Pan is all over you now and Haru will be too, just wait and see,” Goku continued.  
“She knows about my past Kakarot, I don’t know how but she does and I’m not sure how this is going to get resolved,” Vegeta replied.  
“Just be patient with her and show her you aren’t that way anymore, it will take a while but she’ll come around,” Goku said with his trademark grin. Vegeta huffed.  
“Well Bulla is expecting me so I think you should leave now,” Vegeta replied gruffly. Goku laughed, he knew Vegeta all too well.  
“Well anytime you need anything just let me know,” Goku smiled as he waved and instant transmissioned away.  
“Damn clown,” Vegeta muttered as he walked back to the building to get ready to play with Bulla.  
About an hour later, Haru was having a nice walk through the garden. Grandma Panchy had let the young child look around the garden while giving her a tour of her favorite types of plants and flowers. This reminded Haru of the garden that her mother had in their backyard. Although it wasn’t as huge as the Briefs had, it brought back some cherished memories.Oh how wonderfully gorgeous the exotic plants were. She breathed in the fresh air as she strolled along through the garden.  
Haru was done looking around the garden and was startled when she heard some noises coming from the other side. Those sounds seemed to be yelling sounds. Curiosity got to her as she looked around to see what was going on. And then... she stopped.... there was that chilling laugh... That laugh... who couldn’t forget that chilling laugh.... She turned around to see Bulla wearing an orange outfit as she looked like she was running away from something or someone? She cocked her head as Bulla ran past her giggling as she dove into a bush and hid.  
“He won’t find me,” Bulla smirked. Haru was about to ask her why she was running when she stood her ground as she saw him approaching... there he was... Vegeta in his Sayian outfit with a wide smirk on his face.  
“You can’t run away from me Kakarot!” He laughed maniacally as he got closer to Bulla.  
“Oh no! Poor Bulla!” Haru thought she wanted to do something but she was stuck.  
“Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! No! No! NO! What do I do?!” Haru panicked as Vegeta was getting closer to where Bulla was hiding. She dove into the bush nearest to her and got next to Bulla in panic. And then it happened... Vegeta jumped in front of Bulla and with a wide smirk on his face.  
“Gotcha!”  
“AAAAAAAAAAH!”  
Bulla screamed but Haru screamed louder. Vegeta stopped immediately as Haru began to sob.  
“Haru wait!” Vegeta panicked as he reached out to the shaking girl.  
“NO GET AWAY FROM ME!” Haru cried as she took off into the Capsule Corp building. She ran right into Bulma’s arms while she sat in her office and was instantly soothed by the blue haired scientist.  
“Papa I know you didn’t mean it,” Bulla said as she took Vegeta’s hand.  
“She doesn’t understand that Bulla,” Vegeta sighed.  
“Maybe you should talk to her,” Bulla suggested, eyes full of innocence. Vegeta shook his head.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea princess,” Vegeta replied.  
“But she needs to know you are sorry papa,” Bulla continued.  
“Bulla she’s scared, she doesn’t understand that, I’ll try but I’m not so sure she’ll believe me,” Vegeta said as he began to swish his tail back and forth. He only did that when he was anxious.  
“Just try papa,” Bulla pleaded. Vegeta nodded and headed back into the building.  
Bulma had explained everything to Vegeta on why Haru was screaming and panicking that she thought that he was trying to hurt Bulla, that he’s gone back to the side of evil. She also urged him to apologize to Haru who’d long since gone back up to her room. Vegeta had changed out of the Sayian suit and went upstairs to talk to her. He knocked on the girl’s door softly. When no one answered he peeked inside to where it looked like Haru was hiding under the bed sheets. She was whimpering and saying something that he couldn’t quite put the words together.  
“Haru.” He began as Haru jumped when she heard him calling her. She continued to hide under the covers. She was still anxious to look at him. Vegeta sat down at the edge of her bed.  
“Haru, I-I didn’t mean to scare you, What you saw h-happen between me and Bulla, We were only playing pretend saiyan battle, it's something that Bulla likes to do with me; I only pretend to chase her around while she acts like she’s Kakarot.” Vegeta waited for Haru to say something.  
“You have nothing to be afraid of Haru, I wouldn’t do anything to hurt Bulla, If you want you can join us the next time we play?” Haru shook her head under the covers.  
“NO! Go away!” Haru sobbed as she turned away. Vegeta let out a sad sigh. Normally he would have growled and huffed at this but he knew if he did so he'd frighten her further.  
“I promise you I-I’m not like that anymore, when you see me in that uniform it’s not real, I’m just pretending,” He tried to reassure her. Haru only continued to cry more.  
“I want you to know that if you have any questions about me or saiyans, don’t be afraid to ask me,” He said as he got up to leave. Haru sniffed and nodded but continued to cry once more. He wished he could understand how she knew about his past. Little did he know, Bulma had overheard the entire thing. Vegeta blushed when he saw his bride waiting outside for him as he left Haru’s room.  
“Vegeta we’ve got to help her learn to trust you,” Bulma said as she put an arm around his shoulder. He allowed it this time.  
“I’m not sure how to do that, she wants nothing to do with me,” he replied as he put a hand over his face.  
“She just needs to get to know you better, why don’t we have her try to initiate a conversation with you or let you hold her when she’s calmed down?” Bulma suggested.  
“I don’t know Bulma,” Vegeta said with worry in his voice.  
“You know what? I have an idea that might help,” She said as she whispered it into Vegeta’s ear. Vegeta smirked.  
“You are my genius wife after all,” He growled playfully as he began to kiss her ears. Bulma giggled and kissed his cheek.  
“Let’s go back to my room prince,” She winked.  
“You don’t order this prince around you, vulgar creature,” Vegeta replied back as they both headed back to their quarters. Bulma had the most intoxicating scent. Vegeta breathed it in as they lay on their bed together, continuing their kissing game. Oh he’d give Kakarot hell if he ever witnessed this.  
“Vegeta don’t you ever get away from me,” Bulma purred. Vegeta blushed bright red.  
"You aren't getting away from me woman," Vegeta laughed as they played their usual lovers game. Oh how they both adored each other. Moments like these were their favorites.


	5. The Saiyan's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru goes to the Son's for a sleepover with Pan and Bulla and has a serious heart to heart with Goku about her relationship with the saiyan prince.

Chapter 5: The Saiyan’s Advice

Bulma went into the young girl’s room as she sobbed into her pillow and placed a hand on her back.   
“Shhhhhhh sweetie calm down, it’s ok it will be alright,” she soothed as she rubbed Haru’s back softly. The girl was shaking as she hiccupped in between sobs.   
“You poor thing, you wanna talk about it with me?” Bulma asked. Haru shook her head.   
“Well when something scares you it’s always good to talk about it,” Bulma added. Haru finally stopped sobbing and looked up.   
“He-he scared m-me,” she hiccuped.   
“Do you think I’d ever let anyone touch a hair on your head?” Bulma asked as she put a hand on her shoulder. Haru shook her head.   
“Do you think I’d ever let you be around anyone I didn’t think was safe?” She continued.   
“N-no?” Haru replied softly.   
“Can you tell me how you know about Vegeta? Why are you so scared whenever he comes by you?” Bulma asked.   
“I-I don’t wanna talk about it,” Haru started to tear up again.   
“Shhhh, you just tell me when you are ready ok? Bulma said as Haru nodded softly and held her stuffed cat close.   
“Ok well let’s find a way to distract you because this is too much for you right now,” Bulma suggested as she picked Haru up to carry her downstairs. She had some phone calls to make.   
About an hour after Bulma had called Chichi over the phone, she’d informed Haru that she would be staying the night with Pan at Goku’s to get some much needed space from Capsule Corp. She thought it would be a nice distraction from the events earlier. They could have done it at Pan’s house but Bulma explained to her that they were going to be away for the weekend due to an important meeting that Gohan needed to attend. Haru practically jumped up and down. A sleepover? She’d never been to one. She didn’t even have any friends before this.   
Both she and Bulla came downstairs as Bulla ran up to Vegeta, gave him a hug and a kiss.  
“Bye Papa!” Bulla waved goodbye as she walked out to where Trunks was waiting for the girls to leave.  
Trunks was going to go to a dance with Goten after dropping off the girls.  
As Haru looked over at Vegeta she quickly looked away and quickly walked out.  
“Bye” She said to him as she hopped onto the car with Bulla then left.  
Vegeta stared at them as they disappeared into the horizon of the many buildings of the city.   
“She actually spoke to me after all that?” he thought as he blushed. Bulma put a hand on his shoulder and giggled. Maybe Haru was starting to come around after all.   
At the Son’s house, three girls giggled as they finished doing each other’s make-up and hair-do’s.  
At that moment Chi Chi walked into the room carrying a tray with drinks and a large bowl of popcorn.  
“Thanks grandma!” Pan smiled at her grandma as she grabbed the bowl of popcorn while Bulla got the drinks  
“Thank you Miss Chi Chi!”  
“Thank you...” Haru nodded at her.  
“Oh! You’re welcome girls! Now don’t stay up too late after you watch your film.”   
“We won’t!” Three girls said as they began to watch the film.  
Haru felt great. This was her first time being with other girls around her age. She felt like she belonged. This is what she needed after having gone through a rough afternoon with Vegeta. She wanted to know more about him but her perception of him was just not positive. She mustered some confidence to say goodbye from afar before leaving to go to the Son’s but she still did not trust him.   
As the three girls were half way through the film, Haru started to slowly drift away to sleep as she slowly closed her eyes......  
And then.....  
“It’s no use human.....” A wicked voice chilled her spine as the man it belonged to started to come closer to her.  
She could hear the crunching noises of the ground as the the saiyan approached her as if she was nothing but his prey to pick on.   
“How wonderful it feels to be looking down at you as I can be rid of you! You are nothing more than a pest that I can easily squash.” He let out a sinister laugh as he began to lean forward.   
“Why don’t I show you how much fun it’ll be for me to see you in even more pain!”  
He lifted his hand and though his finger started to form an energy ball that grew bigger and bigger.  
“Why don’t I send you to the next dimension. Where you belong!” His laugh echoed through her ears as he launched the energy ball right through her.  
“NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU MONSTER!” Haru yelled as she woke up suddenly.  
Her yelling made everyone jump as both Bulla and Pan had suddenly been woken up. Chi Chi and Goku had barged into the room as soon as they heard her yelling.  
“Haru! Sweetie what’s the matter?” Chi chi walked over to her as Haru was starting to cry.  
“Oh it was awful just awful! I was be-being attacked by him! Him!” Haru cried.  
“Who honey? Who was hurting you?”  
Chi Chi asked.  
“V-Ve-Vegeta...” Haru whispered.  
As soon as she said those words, the room got quiet and awkward as Pan quickly looked over at Bulla who was looking down. Her poor sister, she just could not get over this.   
Chi chi gave Goku a concerned look. Goku nodded to her as he walked over to Haru.  
“Haru, how about we go for a walk?”  
Haru didn’t argue as he took his hand and they walked outside while Chi Chi stayed with the girls and had a talk with them.  
After letting Haru cry over his shoulder, Goku waited for the time to talk to her.  
“Feeling better?” He patted her on the back as Haru gave him a small nod and was done crying.  
“Th-Thank you. And I’m also sorry for my yelling.” Haru said sadly.  
Goku smiled at her, “Don’t worry about it. We all get scary nightmares every now and then.”  
Haru nodded.   
“Can.... can you tell me more about your nightmare? If you’re ok with talking to me about it?”  
Haru almost didn’t want to bother him with it, but she hoped that he would have an understanding of what she’s going through.  
She nodded as she began to tell him about what happened. She also started to talk to him about the past nightmares that she’s been having.  
And once she was done, Goku nodded.  
“Well that does seem scary. I can see why you think Vegeta is a scary person.”  
Haru shook her head, “He is scary! He’s not just scary. He’s very mean and evil!”  
“You know Vegeta isn’t that much of a bad guy, you should give him a chance.”  
“No! He’s horrible! He tried to kill you! How could you be on *his* side after everything he’s done?” Haru looked up at Goku as there were tears that wanted to escape, but she didn’t want that. She wanted to be taken seriously for once.  
Goku smiled sadly at her, “I can see where you’re goin with this. And there’s no need for you to be angry.” Haru slowly calmed down as she listened to what her saiyan friend had to say.   
“It’s true, Vegeta did try to kill me, he hurt my friends, then tried to blow up the Earth, then tried to do that again when-“ Goku stopped himself as he was about to continue the long list of things Vegeta has done.  
“Anyway, yes he’s done bad stuff. But he’s not like that anymore. There was a lot that happened to him when he...when he was a little boy and he’s had it pretty rough. After I got to know him more throughout these years. I’ve started to see how much he’s changed for the better.”  
Haru was in shock when she heard all of this. She expected him to be angry and yet Goku had no anger in his tone....  
He looked at her then began to kneel in front of her.  
“I know now you see Vegeta in a scary perspective as a villain, but.... try to get to know him as the man he is now, he really cares about you and he wants to get to know you,” Goku soothed her.   
Haru quickly shook her head, as she didn’t want to hear any of this.  
Vegeta was a villain and that’s all he was!  
Why wasn’t Goku agreeing with her on this?  
“Listen...” Goku talked to her in a calming voice as he got Haru to face him.  
“Yes he has done a lot of damage and hurt many people but he’s become a better man now and we would be lost without him, I promise you once you get to know him and see him for what he really is, you won’t want to let him go.”  
Haru rolled her eyes to that last sentence, “I doubt it.”  
“Haru...” She looked up as she was once again in shock as she witnessed Goku go from a cheerful person to a sad and serious person right before her.  
“Haru. Promise... Promise me that you’ll give him a chance. You won’t get anywhere with him if you only see him for who he *used* to be and not how he is now....”  
Then..... Haru suddenly felt bad... she didn’t know why but... she felt...guilty...guilty for judging him.   
“Haru. Would you please do me this favor to do your best to learn more about Vegeta as he is now?”  
Haru hesitated as she didn’t think that she could. Every time she saw him, all she could think about was what she saw on the footage. She’s supposed to fear him isn’t she?  
But then why does everything Goku said sound so.... unbelievable?  
“Could he really be more than what I think he is?” She thought to herself.  
She looked up to Goku again as she let out a loud sigh. “I won’t make any promises. But! I will..... try to see what you see in him.”   
After she said that it was enough for Goku to smile back at her. Even though that wasn’t the answer that he was hoping for. It was a start at least.  
He nodded as he reached out for Haru’s hand as she grabbed it. They walked back inside. Goku understood where Haru was coming from. He didn’t think seriously about it when Bulma first told him about it but after talking to Vegeta himself at the gazebo, He understood why Haru would be upset about it. He just hoped that after their talk, Haru would slowly start to see that people like Vegeta are not all that bad. Just as how he learned a long time ago that even people with a horrible background can change and do change.   
Haru held onto Goku as he picked her up to carry her back inside. That night, the girls played all kinds of games together. They ran around pretending to be martial artists, did each other’s hair, played tea party, and even looked through some of the old photo albums ChiChi had saved over the years. Haru loved having others to play with. It felt nice having others in her life that could play with her and laugh with her. When it was time for bed, the girls all stayed in the big guest room bed and curled up under the sheets. Haru nodded off and remembered her promise to Goku, that she would try to make contact with Vegeta, to get to know him. She drifted off into a soft quiet sleep.


	6. Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru witnesses Vegeta's most primitive form and is saved by the prince after a far climb up the capsule corp building, with trust slowly starting to be built between the two.

Chapter 6: Leap of Faith

Haru had taken Goku’s words to heart. She had promised to try and initiate some relationship with Vegeta. She’d had a lot of fun at the sleepover the other night and now watched Bulma work on her latest invention, a time machine. Haru stared in awe as Bulma tinkered with the machinery. Bulma had noticed she seemed to like listening to her talk about science.  
“So what else do you like Haru?” Bulma asked as she finished screwing in a bolt with her wrench.  
“Well I-I like reading about stars and planets, I’ve always wanted to go see space,” she replied with those innocent wide eyes. A little astronomer? She knew who would love to hear about that. A thought occurred to her and she smiled.  
“You know, Vegeta knows a lot about space and planets, he could take you stargazing and show you some constellations?”  
“I-I don’t know?” Haru blushed.  
“He’d love to talk about his planet with you, he’ll tell you everything about it and if you’d like he could take you for a ride in his old pod, I still have it with me after all these years.”  
“Umm I dunno, he still scares me, he-he looks mean,” Haru replied as she fidgeted with her hands.  
“Remember what Goku and I told you, he wants to get to know you better and I know you’d love it, maybe you can share some of your books with him, the ones on planets in your room?” Bulma suggested as she moved a loose piece of hair off Haru’s face. Haru nodded. She decided she’d do it. She ran upstairs to go get her books and find Vegeta. Only Bulma had forgotten one thing, it was Saturday, 3:00...Oozaru training day.  
Haru bounded down the stairs to go look for Vegeta, her book in hand. She had confidence that this would go well, and if Goku said Vegeta was alright he had to be, after all Goku didn’t lie, right? She made her way out the sliding doors and ran to the garden where she figured Vegeta would be.  
Back at the far end of the Garden, Vegeta and Bulla had their moment as Vegeta towered over the building in his ape form. People stared from the city as a giant ape could be seen on the property. The citizens of West city have gotten way used to the sight of the giant ape for everyone always thought of it as a new invention that Dr Briefs has created. When it’s none other than Vegeta playing with his little Princess Bulla.  
“Alright Papa come and find me!” Bulla giggled as she hid behind him. Vegeta smirked as he pretended to continue counting as if he didn’t see her. He was having a pleasant time with Bulla as Bulma had stayed behind to tinker with her time machine some more. And he didn’t have to worry about Haru walking on him in his ape form as Bulma knew better than to let her out there during Oozaru hours. He sure as hell didn’t want her seeing that ape form.  
The only thing he had to worry about was losing Bulla in which won’t happen while he’s around, not on his watch. Unbeknownst to Vegeta, Haru made her way to the backyard with her book in hand to show him. Haru bounded over to the edge of the garden when she looked up...her face went pale and she shook hard. she froze... the ape form appeared before her as she started to hyperventilate.  
“A MONSTER! HE’S A MONSTER!” she thought as she whimpered and breathed heavily. She’d never seen an ape THAT big...EVER. The apes at the zoo were nothing compared to this...whatever it was. The girl closed her eyes hoping this was just a bad dream, that she’d wake up in the bed of her birth father and he’d be there to comfort her. Then the ground shook as Vegeta turned around.  
Vegeta shook as he heard some breathing, turning his head he realized too late that Haru was standing still.  
“Oh shit!” he thought.  
“Haru..” he said in his deep voice. Ugggh it talked too? Haru breathed even more erratically and shook when she saw the face of the animal, eyes that glowed an angry red, and those teeth were HUGE and SHARP! When Vegeta started to move and try to get closer to her, she squeaked as she bolted as fast as she could to get away from that creature.  
“Haru wait!” Bulla yelled frantically as Haru had already started to climb up the nearest thing which unbeknownst to her had been the actual Capsule Corp building itself. Bulla flew out of her Papa’s hand as the fake moon began to expire. As Vegeta transformed back to his normal form, he panicked when he saw his daughter climbing way too high. Poor girl, he didn’t blame her but he had to get her down from there. . Bulla looked up in panic as she was shocked to see just how far her sister had climbed up the building.  
“Oh Papa! She’s going to be hurt!” Bulla cried. Vegeta realized this as well and flew up to where Haru had stopped climbing. Haru was holding onto the building with her dear life, as much as Vegeta’s ape form had scared her, the sight at how high up she’s gotten had terrified her more.  
“Haru!” Vegeta called her. Haru slowly looked over at him.  
“Haru! We need to get you down from here.” He reached out both of his arms towards her but Haru flinched.  
“N-...N-Nooo!” She shook her head in fright.  
“Haru please! You need to trust me. Let me help you down!” he pleaded. Haru refused as she continued to hug the wall of the building and started to whimper. The ground looked so far down and yet she couldn’t trust Vegeta, not after she’d seen him turn into that ape monster.  
“Haru...” She looked up at Vegeta “Please.” He looked directly at her with worry in his eyes. Before Haru could say anything else, she made the mistake of loosening her grip which resulted in her fall.  
“AAAAAAAAAH!”  
Haru’s scream was silenced when a pair of strong arms grabbed a tight hold of her. The body felt warm...soft, and it smelled nice. Vegeta was quick to catch her. Haru’s heart was beating as she had almost fallen to her death. She took a few breaths then layed her head towards Vegeta’s chest. She felt his heart, beating like any living thing would, and it felt...soothing. It was also beating fast.. was he worried about her? Haru blushed hard as she looked up to see Vegeta looking at her with absolute worry, as if he’d almost lost something very dear to him. She never thought she’d let him hold her like this, that she’d let him get this close. She whimpered a little as she placed her head back on his chest and closed her eyes  
“It’s alright, I’ve got you, you're safe now,” he said softly as he slowly began to fly back down. Haru turned her head into his chest and buried her face into it, sobbing hard.  
“It’s alright I’ll get you down, I’m so sorry you had to see that ape form, it’s alright now I’ve got you,’ he continued as he placed a hand on the back of her head. Haru didn’t speak, she only continued to cry into him. Vegeta landed softly down with Haru still in his arms. Bulla flew over to them as she yelled. “What were you thinking?! You could’ve gotten hurt!” Bulla said with a worried tone in her voice.  
“Bulla please, enough now, just let me take care of it,” Vegeta scolded her. Bulla huffed. She hated it when papa told her off.  
“Mr-Mr V-Ve-g-geta,” Haru hiccuped as she slowly looked up at him.  
“Calm down little one, just breathe, in and out, copy what I’m doing,” Vegeta instructed as he began to breathe in and out. Haru followed suit and soon enough she was breathing regularly again.  
“Good job little saiyan.”  
“HARU WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OK?” Bulma shouted as she and her parents all came running outside after hearing her scream.  
“She saw my oozaru form and got so scared that she climbed up the building but don’t worry I’ve got her,” Vegeta replied as he faced them.  
“Oh thank goodness you caught her Vegeta, I can’t believe she’s letting you hold her,” Bulma said in awe.  
“MAMA MAMA!” She sobbed as she turned reaching for Bulma.  
“Oh come here sweetie I’ve got you now,” Bulma soothed as she took Haru into her arms. Both her parents were relieved their granddaughter was alright. Haru blushed and turned away from Vegeta. He noticed a book on the ground, perhaps it had been hers. He picked it up and tapped her shoulder which made her flinch.  
“I think this belongs to you little one,” He said as he held the book out to her. Haru looked up at him and blushed.  
“She wanted to show that to you, but your ape form startled her and she probably dropped it,” Bulma replied as she took it from him.  
“When you feel comfortable I’ll take a look at it with you alright?” Vegeta said as he placed his hand on her head and patted it. Haru flinched a bit but his hand was so warm she couldn't resist leaning into it.  
“I’m not going to hurt you, I promise you, you don’t have to see me in my ape form again I’ll let you know before I do it,” He said gently. She nodded.  
“Please learn to trust me, I’m not your enemy,” He said as he gave her a small wave and walked back inside to give her some space. Haru blushed and waved back.  
“Aww sweetie are you happy Vegeta saved you?” Bulma asked her as she stroked her back. Haru nodded softly as she turned her head away. He had just saved her life, someone evil would never have done a thing like that. But that ape form scared the daylights out of her, he wasn’t human. His touch was gentle, it reminded her a lot of her own father, how he used to hold her just like that after something scared her. He’d always hold her close to his chest and reassure her that he’d be there to protect her, always. She missed him, no one could ever replace papa.  
Haru’s eyes began to tear up again, this time over remembering her real father. This saiyan couldn’t ever be her papa, he may have saved her but he wasn’t papa.  
“Aww sweetie what’s wrong,” Bulma asked her.  
“I-I WANT MY PAPA!” she sobbed. He had promised her he’d be there for her always and then died when she was three.  
“Awww I know, I wish I could bring your parents back,” Bulma soothed her as she held her close. These people had died at the hands of Buu once so she couldn’t wish them back.  
“Sweetie, I know Vegeta isn’t your biological father but he just took really good care of you and he wants to be a part of your life, can you please try getting to know him better?” Bulma asked her. Haru shook her head.  
“Papas aren’t supposed to be scary, he’s an ape monster” Haru sobbed.  
“Shhh, he’s not a monster, he’s a different species but that doesn't mean he won’t love you as much as a human father would,” Bulma urged her. Haru didn’t want to admit it but she did like being in his arms, and he was not hostile to her. She nodded. She’d start with the book.  
“That’s my good girl.”  
Haru fell asleep in Bulma’s arms and was carried inside. Both Bulma and Vegeta carried her up and placed her in bed. Vegeta placed the cat plush next to her and made sure she was covered. She looked so tired, so worn out. He wanted her trust and he’d do whatever it took to earn it. She made so much progress today but was still so untrusting.  
“Sleep well little saiyan,” He said softly as he walked outside her room. Thank Kami she was now safe.


	7. Getting to Know The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is more trusting of Vegeta after being saved by him and starts to show her inquisitive side after opening up out of her shell with him more.

Chapter 7: Getting To Know The Prince  
The morning dawned on Capsule Corp as Haru stirred awake from the nice smells coming down from the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and stretched as she adjusted her little bow and adjusted herself on her bed. Oh how she loved how soft her new bed was. Today felt a little different, she felt more relaxed.   
She’d had a more pleasant and calming dream, which was foreign to her since she’d been used to waking up in the middle of the night breathing heavily and crying after having a bad dream. Most of those dreams revolved around Vegeta but this one was different, in this dream, he’d come to her rescue just like he did yesterday when she fell off Capsule Corp. She still didn’t feel trusting of him yet, but part of her was curious, part of her wanted to know more about his species.   
This was different... and it felt nice.....  
Haru laid in bed to take the time to appreciate this moment as it has been a while since she felt this calm and safe....  
It wasn’t until Bulla knocked and called her for breakfast. Haru would’ve stayed longer in bed, but her stomach said otherwise.  
After brushing her messy hair in place she came down in her bright pink pjs and sat down in her seat at the table as everyone else arrived to have breakfast.  
“Good Morning Haru!” Bulma greeted her as she sat down with a cup of coffee at hand. Haru nodded with a tiny smile. She loved her grandma’s cooking and could’t wait to try the food she’d prepared.   
Panchy with a cheery attitude placed a large stack of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages, and much more food that would satisfy any Saiyan appetite.   
Everyone started to talk and eat, Bulma discussed her latest work, Bulla and Trunks talked about school and friends. Vegeta mostly stayed quiet listening to what everyone had to say.  
Haru served herself her meal, and as she was about to eat her pancakes. She took a big bite as if she was a saiyan herself. She ate quite a lot for a human yet she never seemed to gain any extra weight. Perhaps she was more like a saiyan than she and the others believed. She looked over at where the maple syrup bottle was. Which was near Vegeta.  
“May I have the syrup please.” She called Vegeta. Vegeta was shocked. This was the first time she’d ever asked him for anything. She seemed calmer, slightly more confident than she had been when he first met her. Of course he’d help her, he wanted her trust. He nodded and passed the bottle to her.  
“Thank you Veggie.” Haru said as she poured the maple syrup on her pancakes but paused as she looked up to see everyone in the room staring at her.  
“....” She started to lightly blush, “Wha-? What did I say?”  
Before anyone could tell her anything Vegeta looked away as he tried to hide his fully blushed face. Veggie? Normally if anyone dared to call him anything other than Vegeta in front of everyone he would have lashed out. He’d probably kill someone on the spot for such an offense. But this...this coming from her he didn’t mind. She was unsure of him but a little nickname was definitely progress. Only with her, he’d allow it. He’d been calling her “little saiyan” after all.   
It was then that Haru started to blush harder.....  
She called him ‘Veggie’ not Mr Vegeta  
Both Bulla and Bulma smiled widely as they also started to gush at what Haru just said.  
Trunks who was on his phone had immediately texted Goten at what just happened with a sly smirk on his face. The boy hoped Vegeta had not seen him send the text but he most certainly had. Nothing got past Vegeta. Oh there would be hell to pay during their next gravity room training session. Vegeta smirked at that.   
Panchy smiled softly as she confided to serve everyone their meal. Vegeta dug in and ate like any saiyan, gorging himself on the eggs and sausages. Definitely not a vegetarian...despite his name. He hated it when Goku would pig out in front of everyone but refused to admit that he was exactly the same. Never get between a saiyan and his meal.   
Everyone else had finished the meal except Vegeta. Haru was the only one who didn’t get up after everyone else had left. She watched him eat, continuing to shove food into his mouth, a bottomless pit. Vegeta noticed Haru watching him and looked at her for a moment. He almost thought about leaving and going to train early at the GR when a voice stopped him.  
“Veggie?” She said. Vegeta nodded and continued to eat. Haru started to get up when she looked over at the amount of food that Vegeta had once more. She figured she’d be brave and ask him some questions.   
“Why do you always eat a lot?” This surprised Vegeta as usually the child would always look away or avoid him when they would eat together. He swallowed his food before answering.   
“Sayains need to eat a large amount of food. Because food is the source of all our energy.” Haru nodded then continued.  
“How much food do you actually consume in a whole week? Is it a lot? It would seem like a lot? Does that mean that you are required to eat large pounds of meat?” Haru continued to attack Vegeta with questions. Vegeta was completely flabbergasted as this was one of the first times she’s mostly spoken to him other than telling him to go away or would just ignore him. Vegeta did his best to answer her questions as Haru was paying attention to every word he said. They continued to have a conversation about the Sayains metabolism until it was already past noon. It was also around the time for Vegeta to go train in the GR when Haru shook his arm, she’d never attempted that before.   
“Umm.... thank you for answering my questions,” Haru said shyly as she blushed and fidgeted with her hands. Vegeta nodded and made his way to the door then turned around.   
“Haru?.” She looked at him.  
“Yes?” she replied meekly.   
“If you have any more questions that relate to the Sayians don’t be afraid to ask me.” Vegeta turned and left. Haru felt happy as she actually had a moment with Vegeta where it didn’t involve her hiding or running away from him. Haru immediately went upstairs and began sketching pictures of Vegeta on some paper. Bulma had overheard the entire conversation and gave Vegeta an idea.   
Haru sat upstairs in her room and continued to draw her best interpretation of what a saiyan was. She concentrated on her drawing and didn’t even realize Vegeta had come into her room.   
“Haru?” He asked her.   
“Mmhmm?” she answered with a shy blush. Was he mad at her? Did he not like her asking him so many questions? Was he going to get angry and turn into that scary ape again?   
“There’s something I’d like to give you, I know you still are unsure of me and I want you to feel comfortable asking me questions about the saiyans or whatever you’d like to know so Bulma and I decided to give you something to write all those thoughts down on, as a way to let us know something when you are too nervous to say it out loud,” Vegeta said gently as he pulled out a journal from behind his back. It was blue with gold flowers on it and it even had her name on the front. He and Bulma had that customised.   
“You can write down anything you’d like to ask me and I’ll look at it with you at the end of each day so we can talk about whatever is on your mind, anything you want to know about the saiyans or I, you can just write down in that journal and we will talk about it together,” he said gently as he handed it to her with a pen. No one had ever done something like that for her before. Haru’s heart throbbed. Maybe Vegeta really wasn't so bad.   
“Th-thank you V-Veggie,” Haru blushed.   
“Of course little saiyan, now I believe there was a book you wanted to show me yesterday is that right?” Vegeta asked as he took a seat on her bed. Haru nodded and went to her bookshelf to pull out the one on planets and stars.   
“Oh you like astronomy I see,” he probed. Haru nodded and took a seat next to him.   
“I do too, I’m from a planet also called Vegeta, it’s gravity was 10 times as strong as the Earth and the saiyans were all cunning and brave warriors,” he exclaimed.   
“What happened to all the saiyans?” Haru asked, eyes full of innocence and concern.   
“My planet is gone as are many of the saiyans, I’ll tell you more when you are older about that,” he replied. She was not ready to know about that yet. Haru yawned and began to nod off a little.   
“You are still worn out from yesterday aren’t you little one?”   
He knew she needed a nap by the look on her face.   
“Go rest for a little bit, then write some questions when you wake up and share them with me alright?” Vegeta said as he got up and placed the covers over her. Haru burrowed into her bed and drifted off into her nap. Vegeta turned off the lights and smiled softly at her. She finally started to put some trust in him. He closed the door slowly as she drifted off into a comfortable sleep.   
"Sleep well my little saiyan."


	8. The Gravity Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta and Bulma deal with another broken gravity room incident after their new daughter gets too curious and Vegeta finds that Haru love hearing about the saiyans and his homeworld.

Part 2: The Ways of the Saiyans   
Prologue:  
Haru had been at the Brief’s home for exactly 2 weeks and since that moment Vegeta had saved her from falling to her death, she’d taken some interest in the prince. The little girl would sometimes watch Vegeta practice his fighting skills in secret, thinking he could not ever see her hiding. Vegeta knew all too well of her presence, nothing got past him and he could feel her little ki. He never acknowledged her as he knew it would be better for her to reveal herself to him on her own. The routine they’d developed had worked out rather well. Sure she was still pretty wary of him but he’d take his time to answer her questions in her journal each night and even share a saiyan tale or two with her before bedtime. Haru would listen with intrigue as Vegeta shared stories from his home planet with her. She didn’t admit it but she loved hearing about the saiyans. She wanted to know more about him and his people.   
Chapter 8: The Gravity Room  
Haru had never been inside the GR before and was interested in how it worked. She knew Vegeta would be angry if any one of them got in there but part of her was still incredibly curious. She decided that she’d try to get into it right after Vegeta finished his session. She found a large plant vase near the GR and crawled inside it. Vegeta walked out of the GR and wiped the sweat off his brow. A rather grueling day of training.   
“Hmm, I sense a familiar ki” he said under his breath. The girl was hiding from him again no doubt. He smiled and turned to walk back to his quarters as the little girl snuck into the GR.   
“Oh wow this is so big!” Haru squealed. She knew Bulma worked on the machinery and wanted to find out what it was like to be a Capsule Corp scientist for herself. She eyed the main control panel and walked over with a curious glint in those big eyes. A few moments later...  
Vegeta had heard a crash, he quickly flew over to where the crash might have come from. Bulma and Trunks were already by the GR when they saw smoke coming out from it.   
“Trunks! Are you responsible for this?” Vegeta glared at Trunks who stepped back in surprise.  
“NO! I just got here as well.” Bulma looked over the damage and she could see that the wiring has shorted out.   
“No it wasn’t Trunks, it had to be someone who knew how to work to panel on the GR.” Then each of their heads lid up when they had the same thought.   
“Haru...” Vegeta said as Bulma nodded.   
“I’ll go look for her.”   
“Go easy on her.” Vegeta nodded as he flew off to look for Haru.  
“Hey! Don’t I get an apology. You guys thought that I broke it this time.” Bulma smiled at her son.  
“Well we wouldn’t need to be accusing you if you didn’t keep trying to show off while you train.” Trunks nodded as he stayed with his mother to spend the majority of the day fixing the GR (again).  
“Now come and help me.” She gestured Trunks to help her.  
There were a lot of thoughts going on Haru’s mind as she was sure which one to go by. Would Vegeta be angry? How angry? Would he hurt her? Hit her? Scream at her? The thought of an angry vegeta sent shivers up her little spine. She was tempted to go run off to Pan and beg her to help her hide until this whole mess was over but Pan might just tell her to face her fears and own up to her mistake. She really didn’t want to face Vegeta, not after what happened. She just got curious on how the control panel worked for the GR, yet she accidentally turned on a switch that she didn't notice when approaching the machine. Thinking that she could fix it, she'd ended up breaking it more and some other part had broken and crashed. Haru knowing that she would get in trouble had panicked. She quickly ran to the farthest room from the GR and hid inside. It was a closet that she had stumbled upon and quickly shut the door. She closed her eyes and hoped Vegeta would not find her.   
It didn’t take long for Vegeta to find her as he was able to sense her and hear her hyperventilating. She stood next to the door as he waited outside and attempted to reassure her.   
“Haru... I know you’re in there, would you please come out?” He asked as softly as he could manage. Haru continued to panic as she started to hyperventilate. She'd been caught.   
“I’m not going to do anything, I just want to talk,” Vegeta continued as he waited patiently for Haru to say something.   
“I-...I-I’m....” Haru began to sob as she shook, feeling nervous about what Vegeta might do next. She really didn’t want Vegeta to hate her. She'd finally started getting on better terms with him. Now she'd blown it.   
Vegeta leaned toward the door as he heard her crying and his heart sank. Poor girl. She was scared he'd lash out at her.   
“You know you wouldn’t be the first one to have broken to GR,” Vegeta said gently as he placed a hand on the door. Haru stopped sobbing so hard and listened to what Vegeta had to say.  
“I’ve broken it many times, Bulma had once banned me from using it for almost a year. Trunks has also had his fair share of damaging the GR.” Vegeta grinned as he told the story.  
“Haru, I’m not angry for what happened, but I am concerned that you could have gotten hurt. You shouldn’t be playing around with the control panels of the GR especially when you don’t know how it works. Next time just talk to Bulma so she would show you,” he said with a little more firmness in his tone. Haru stayed quiet for a moment until she finally spoke a word,   
“I’m sorry.....” Haru had opened the door slowly as she faced Vegeta staring down at her. Haru looked down as she continued to explain her side of the story.  
“I got really curious and I wanted to see how it worked,” She started to cry a bit.  
“I-I didn’t mean for it to crash.” Vegeta kneeled down as she started to sob again. He'd never been this soft before but he knew her well enough, he’d do his best to restrain himself for her sake...as well as avoiding upsetting her and having to deal with hurricane Bulma later. He shuddered at that. Bulma’s temper was legendary.   
“There... there now,” he said as he patted her head. Haru flinched at his touch but then nuzzled her face into his warm hand. Maybe he wasn't mad after all.   
“It's alright little one, just breathe like I've taught you,” he demonstrated as he breathed in and out. Haru copied him and slowly began to regain her composure.   
“There we are little saiyan,” Vegeta said as he wiped a stray tear off her cheek with his thumb. Haru blushed and gave him a tiny smile.   
“V-Veggie?”  
“Hmm?”   
“T-thank y-you,” Haru blushed. Her little heart throbbed as she didn’t know what came over her. The little girl reached for Vegeta’s middle and hugged it, burying her face into his stomach. He blushed hard and stared down at her in shock. He cleared his throat as he was not sure what to do, until finally patting her head and looking around to make sure no one saw anything. Haru let go of him and looked up shyly, hoping he wouldn’t be upset that she’d hugged him. To her surprise he gave her a soft smile, something very rare for the prince.   
“Come..” Vegeta held her hand as they walked to the GR. Bulla and Trunks were about done fixing the control panel when Vegeta arrived with Haru looking down. Vegeta had gestured to Haru to go in. Haru had walked up to Bulma and Trunks as she apologized.   
“Oh thank goodness you are alright sweetheart!” Bulma soothed as she pulled Haru into her arms. She’d promised her that she’d show the girl how to properly work the gravity room. After all, she was impressed with how inquisitive she was. Bulma loved the idea of having another little scientist in the family.   
Later that evening, Haru had just finished getting ready to go to bed and wrote some questions for Vegeta down in her journal. Vegeta had walked into her room as Haru had just finished the last thing in her journal and blushed when she saw the prince come in. .  
“Are you ready for bed?” he asked as he walked over to the bed.   
Haru nodded shyly as she sat in the center of her bed while covering herself with the blanket.  
Vegeta sat himself on the edge of the bed. “You don’t have to hide from me, I’m only here to say goodnight and look at your journal but if you’d like... I can leave.” he lamented. She still was shy around him. Before Vegeta could get up and leave, Haru made a small noise.  
“Umm...”  
“Yes?” He looked over his shoulder as he saw Haru taking out a book from her drawer that was next to her bed.  
“M-Mama Bulma w-would sometimes re-read to me before I-I go to bed,” she stuttered. She looked up shyly at him as she saw that Vegeta turned around and sat next to her and took the book that she wanted him to read.  
“You want me to read this?”  
Haru nodded slowly.  
It was a book on plants and the environment. Vegeta never read to his two kids, not ever. He breathed in slowly and tried to keep his composure.   
“I don’t know Haru,” he said rather gruffly. She looked up at him with those big eyes, so similar to Bulma. He sighed and picked up the book, hopefully she wouldn't tell. An hour had passed as Vegeta saw that Haru still wasn’t falling asleep   
“What kind of plants did you have on your planet?” she asked as she picked up her journal and began to read off questions she’d had for him about his planet and its environment. He’d forgotten to look at the journal with her.  
“It’s somewhat similar to the ones here on Earth, there’s just some differences especially when it comes to the environment and the names of the plants.”  
“Really?” Haru got interested, “Can you tell me more about them?”  
Vegeta shook his head.  
“It’s already past your bedtime and you need to go to sleep.”  
“Please Veggie!! I promise I’ll go to sleep!” Haru gave him the big ol’ puppy eyes to him as he really caught her interest.  
Vegeta sighed as he put the book away, “Fine! But you have to go to sleep, am I clear?” Haru nodded.  
“Alright...” Vegeta began to describe in great detail about the environment and the plants on his home planet. Or much of what he could tell her as even though he was taken away from his planet at a young age. He was able to remember the ways about his planet from what he heard.  
After telling Haru everything that he knew, he looked over and saw Haru was already fast asleep.  
He slowly got up and he covered her with her blanket and left the room, but not before looking over at her with a small smirk. His inquisitive little saiyan.


	9. Ki Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru isn't too happy to get a booster shot but Vegeta bribes her into it with a lecture on ki and explains the basics of energy sense to her.

Chapter 9: Ki Sense   
Haru looked nervously around the doctor’s office as she sat next to Vegeta. Mrs. Ryukyu called the other day to remind the Briefs that she was due for a vaccine she’d missed before arriving at Capsule Corp. She’d had all her basic ones, including the one for the heart virus that nearly killed Goku back in the day, but she needed her booster for a moderate but obnoxiously contagious lung virus and Bulma being a scientist was not going to let her talk them out of getting the shot. Oh how she loathed shots. Just the word would be enough to make her cry and run away.   
She felt a lump in her throat as she clung to Vegeta’s arm. Her little heart beated fast as sweat came down her brow. She looked to her right and saw a nurse. The nurse was tending to other patients and other people who also waited for the doctor to see them. She really didn’t want to be here.... she knew what was going to happen. She remembered the interactions from earlier that day and shuddered.   
(flashback)  
”Please Vegeta!”  
“Why can’t you go? You know she doesn’t like it when I’m near her. Let alone be in the same room as I am.”  
“I know. I know. But I really need to go to this meeting and my mom can’t take her. Please! For me!” She gave him her puppy eye look until Vegeta gave in and growled in annoyance.  
“Now remember Haru needs to take her shot, and you know how much she’s terrified of needles.”  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, “Just like that clown Kakarot.”  
“Remember! You have to keep her with you at all times. The social worker told me that Haru would always run off whenever she would have to go to the doctors office and they wouldn’t find her for hours. Last time they took her, she was gone for the whole day.” Vegeta nodded as he agreed to take Haru to her appointment. Neither of them knew that Haru had been listening to them the whole time and had made her plan to escape. Except! Vegeta already sensing her ki had already grabbed her before she could flee. Haru kicked and screamed right as they made their way to the doctors office.  
(Flashback ends)  
“Excuse me Mr. Briefs.” The nurse called as she walked over to them, “The doctor will see you now.”   
“Oh shit,” he muttered under his breath. He knew he was in for a long day. As the nurse made her way to lead them both to the room, Haru had already ran out as soon as the nurse wasn’t looking.  
“Oh dear!” The nurse cried, “We need to go after her!”  
“Don’t bother!” Vegeta told her, “She won’t go far.”  
Before the confused nurse could say anything Vegeta had already walked out to go get Haru.  
It wasn’t hard for Vegeta to sense Haru as she had made her way to the stairs as she had started to rush down the stairs only to have tired out too quickly.  
He took his time to catch her as he knew she was already worn out by running down the stairs. Once he flew at the bottom of the stairway he noticed how tired and worn out Haru was as she sat at the bottom of the stairs. Without having the strength to flee, she surrendered to Vegeta as he carried her back to the office.  
“You run pretty fast for someone with a weak ki.”  
“Ki?”  
“Your life force energy. It is what I used to sense you and where you were at.”  
“So... earlier when I was listening to you and Bulma... you already knew I was there?” Vegeta smirked and nodded. Haru looked up at him with both a surprised and curious look.  
“H-how? How does that even work? What else can the ki be used for? Can you sense other’s kis like Goku’s? Oh what about Bulma and-“ She gasped, “W-wait!” Vegeta stopped as he looked down at her.  
“Can... Can you teach me about ki?”  
“I can tell you and teach you everything you need to know about how your life energy works and how we saiyans use it,” he said with a hint of pride.   
“Really?!” Haru smiled as she started to get excited.  
“But..” Oooh no  
“Only if you let the doctor give you your shot.” Haru shook her head.  
“Haru remember what happens when you get sick? You can’t go anywhere or do anything, even Bulma wouldn’t be allowed to hold you, and I’m not risking that with you, besides, those things are dangerous and you’re a human, you’re getting your shot and there is no way you are talking me out of it,” Vegeta said firmly. Bulma had been sick a while ago and had to stay put in her own room for a solid two weeks. No way was he letting his daughter suffer any sort of sickness on his watch.   
“No no no no no no no no no no no no no no!!” Haru yelled as she shook her head. Tears began to stream down as she wriggled in his arms. She started to struggle again as she tried to free herself from Vegeta’s not so tight grip.  
“Lemme go!”  
“Haru...”  
“No!”  
“Haru!”  
“NO!”  
“HARU!”  
“What?!” She looked up at Vegeta then froze and silenced herself as he gave her a stone cold glare.  
“You need to stop behaving like this and understand that you need your shot.”  
“B-But... the needles scare me.” She looked like she was about to cry. Vegeta put her down and made her look at him.   
“I’ll be there with you while they give you your shot. Did you think that I was going to let you go there by yourself?” Haru nodded. Not even her social worker went in with her to sit by her while she got a shot.   
“They always do...” She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.  
“I’m not going anywhere.” He promised as he got up and held out his hand to her.  
Haru looked up at him then at his hand. She could just flee... but yet he’ll always find her. She took his hand as they made their way to the office where the nurse was ready to give her the shot. Haru looked over at Vegeta and held her arms out to him.   
“Can... can you hold me?” she pleaded. He nodded as she held a tight grip on his right arm and buried her face into it. As Vegeta used his other arm to hold her hand, she continued to hug him tightly.  
“Tell me when it’s over!” she squealed as she closed her eyes shut and shook.   
“It’s over.” Vegeta said as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. Haru looked up as she looked at the nurse who had already put a bright pink bandaid on her arm.  
“Huh.... that wasn’t so bad.” she sighed, relieved. Vegeta rolled his eyes. So much like Kakarot. Anytime Kakarot saw a needle he’d be reduced to tears just like her. Vegeta would have laughed at her for being so pathetic back in his saiyan conqueror days but now the prince knew better. After all, he would never say it out loud but his greatest fear was even more ridiculous. Just one worm would send him into a panicked frenzy and anyone witnessing it would never let him live it down.   
Later that evening, Vegeta and Haru arrived back for some much needed dinner. After everyone had dinner Haru made her way to the living room as she held her notebook with her. She walked over to Vegeta who sat still on the couch.  
“Did you need something?” He asked her. She nodded with her blushing face.  
“Y-you said that you would tell me about the ki after I got my shot.” Vegeta smiled.   
“That I did.” He moved aside to make room for Haru to sit next to him. Haru jumped over as she got her notebook ready.  
“Ummm....”  
“Yes?”  
She was silent for a moment,  
“Th-Thank you.... for being with me today.” He nodded. They spend the rest of the night talking about the life force energy, how it works, and everything related to ki. Haru was a bit embarrassed that he had known about her hiding from him and watching him. He had known all along, yet he was polite enough to leave her alone. Then a thought came to her.   
“Can you show me how to use ki?” she asked innocently. Vegeta put his arm on her back and smiled.   
“Of course I will, I also want you to trust me in my ape form one day,” He replied. Haru shook her head.   
“NOOO NO APE FORM NOOOO!” she yelled as she backed away from him.   
“You don’t have to do it now, I’ll be ready to help you get comfortable with it whenever you are,” he replied softly. Haru eased a bit, at least he was respectful enough to take it slow.   
“There’s a reason you humans need to get your shots, getting sick hurts your ki and thus hurts your health,” Vegeta lectured her.   
“Does ki make you fly?” She asked. Vegeta nodded.   
“Ki is what allows me to fly, go super saiyan, fire blasts, and even sense where you are, it’s amazing what ki can do, and I’ll always find ways to break my own limits,” he continued. Haru listened with wide eyes. He always told the most amazing tales. He answered all her questions she’d written down that night before bed and promised her to show her a few ki based attacks as he put her to bed. He certainly was proud of her for coming out of her shell more.


	10. Vegeta Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta finds out about Haru's reasons for distrusting him and Bulma comes up with a plan to help the two both let go of the saiyan prince's dark past.

Chapter 10: Vegeta Exposed   
It had just been days since Haru was saved by Vegeta from all off of the Capsule Corps roof. If he hadn’t been there to catch her, she could have died. Since that day Haru would secretly spy on Vegeta during his day and watch what he would be up to. She’d get embarrassed when he looked over to see her hiding from him and she’d run off. Ever since he revealed his ki sense to her though she didn’t try to hide as much as he would always find her with it.   
The other night when the whole family watched a movie, Haru had accidentally laid on top of him and fell asleep. Vegeta put her to bed that night, she didn’t want to let him know that she had been awake during the time when he took her to her room, carrying her in his arms so gently. She buried her face into his chest and clung to him, just like she used to do with her biological father. She missed her parents and especially missed being held by them.  
Haru blushed hard as she thought about how nice it felt to be held by him again. Just like how her Papa did. She didn’t want to admit it to herself but she missed having that kind of embrace from a loving parent, feeling safe in the arms of a loved one. She looks back at the times that she saw Bulla and Vegeta spend time with each other and how she would feel a tinge of envy watching them be so close with each other. She still didn’t know how exactly to feel about Vegeta but their relationship was getting better. He took her around the Capsule Corp garden, continued to tell her about the saiyans and answer her questions, and even took care of her evening routine as Bulma was often busy with the lab. Haru would pout and cross her little arms whenever she saw Vegeta and Bulla play. She’d puff her cheeks out and huff.   
All of that was just her way of crying out for attention and wanting to be close to Vegeta even though she was too stubborn to admit that she might start to have stronger feelings of trust for him.  
She would also witness the times when Vegeta and Bulla would be close around each other even when they weren’t playing together. Vegeta would carry her around the house whenever they were together and this made Haru feel left out. She’d join them but the way they played still bothered her. Even if she just saw him in that uniform it would upset her. But she didn’t want to stay away or feel left out anymore so she wanted to try something. An idea came to her head as she walked into the main living room.   
Haru saw Vegeta reading something on the couch, she also double checked to make sure that no one was around and that he was alone. She sneaked closer to him as she got close to where his tail was. Vegeta had already known that Haru was there in the room as he just stayed where he was to see what she would do next. Curious little thing she was.   
Once Haru saw her target... she jumped forward and started tickling his tail.  
“Gotcha!” She smiled widely. Vegeta started to laugh as she danced her little fingers around his tail...and then she gasped and backed up into the wall shaking like she always did whenever something upset her.  
“Dammit what did I do now?” Vegeta thought to himself. He’d been building so much new trust with the girl and now she was back to hyperventilating and shaking in his presence again. He knew he had to start talking to her about this, why she was so nervous around him.   
“Haru?” he asked as he bent down on her level. She grew nervous as she looked back at him with some tears in her eyes.   
“Your laugh,” she said almost inaudibly. He thought for a moment.  
“You didn’t like how I laughed?”  
“It-it was like in the,” she struggled to get her words out. Then he remembered the day he’d accidentally scared her while playing the game with Bulla.  
“Oh...did that remind you of when I did my evil laugh the day we brought you home?” he asked her. Haru nodded slowly. Vegeta slowly approached and sat beside her as he attempted to understand how Haru knew of his past and what he could do to show her he wasn’t that way anymore. He figured he’d address the current situation first.   
“You surprised me, you came up to me and started messing with my tail,” he explained.   
“..?”  
“I wasn’t laughing for any bad reason, I just never expected you to sneak up on me and play around like that, you’re never like this around me,” he continued. Haru stopped being quite so nervous and instead blushed hard and started to play with her hair.  
“Y-you always play with Bulla.” He nodded slowly and put an arm around her shoulders.   
“You want to do more with me don’t you little one,” he said softly. She nodded and hid her face from embarrassment.   
“There’s nothing wrong with that, but I do want to know something, how do you know about my past?” He asked. Her face went white as she began to sniff.   
“Haru it’s better for Bulma and I to know, please tell me about it little saiyan,” He asked again. She had never told anyone as it was a bit embarrassing but she figured it would be better for the both of them so she finally caved.  
“I-I saw you and Goku on the news,” she began to sob a bit. Vegeta was confused.   
“The news?” He asked. She then told him about what had happened that day with her real mother and father when she was only three years old.   
(Flashback)  
“Haru! Come on in sweetie! Dinner is almost ready!” Young Haru played in the garden outside her parent’s home as she picked some flowers to give to her mother. Oh! But never the ones that grew inside the small fences. Oh no! Mama would be furious. Those were her favorites and Haru was only allowed to pick out the smaller ones, like daisies.  
Haru picked up the flowers and put them in her pockets as she hurried inside. Just as she was about to give the flowers to her mother, she looked over at her Papa who rested on the couch as he channel flipped.  
“Papa must be really tired.” Haru thought. Then she looked up as her Papa made an angry noise. He was looking at the television as a particular newsreel, a seemingly older one, caught his eye.  
“And as you can see here ladies and gentlemen is some old footage of the day aliens came to earth in age 762 as the two aliens that came and fought the man in orange known as Son Goku, a World Tournament champion years ago,” The first reporter said in a monotone voice. The reporter man stopped talking as another reporter lady talked over him about something that Haru couldn’t quite understand.  
“Aliens?” She thought.   
“And these so called Saiyans appeared and destroyed a large amount of what was once East City and made their way to the desert island where local reinforcements attempted to stop them,” She added.   
“These aliens were quite monstrous as we are now going to show actual footage from where this fight had happened, this footage was found just a couple years back in shocking great condition and shows the full footage of the fight between these two men, Son Goku and the last standing alien, a man in blue and gold armor, Let’s have a look,” The man said as he gestured to the screen behind him.   
The next thing Haru knew she was looking at some gruesome images on the screen. Two men fighting each other, this seemed to go on for a long time. Then,  
“EEEEEP!”  
Haru screamed, dropping her flowers as she witnessed the man in armor transform into a hideous giant ape as he chased the man, Son Goku they’d called him, knocking him out and squeezing the breath out of him as he writhed in agony. Haru whimpered and started to sob.   
“Turn that off! Can’t you see how much it’s scaring her!” Shouted Haru’s mother to her husband as he quickly turned the tv off, not wanting to upset his young daughter further. He kneeled down to Haru who shook in fear.  
“There there sweetheart, I’m sorry you had to see that.” he soothed as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her little back. Haru hugged her Papa tightly and cried into his chest.   
“Don’t let them come here! I don’t want any aliens or Saiyans near us!!” She cried as she worried that the saiyan man would come and take her away.  
“No sweetie there won’t be any aliens coming,” he reassured her and held her close.   
“Promise?”   
“My love. We’ll always be here to protect you.” Her mother smiled at her as her father nodded in agreement.  
“No one is taking you away from us,” her father winked at her.  
“Come now! It’s time to eat, you don’t want your dinner to get cold now” Haru’s mother said softly as she picked her daughter up and placed her into her small chair. Haru sniffed a bit but then calmed down.  
“I’ll be here for you always,” her father said as he kissed her forehead. Papa had promised to never leave her.   
(Flashback ends)  
Vegeta nodded as she finished up and took her hands into his.   
“Haru, I understand why you are frightened by me, what happened back then is true, I did some terrible things and I am not sure I’m even worthy of heaven when I pass on, but I’m not a conqueror anymore, I would never do anything to harm you or the people of this planet, I’d only harm someone who’d try to go after my family and that includes you,” He said as he rubbed her little hands gently. Haru started to tear up a little as Vegeta patted her head.   
“Let’s continue to get to know each other better,” He said as he wiped one of her tears off her cheek with his thumb. Haru blushed hard as she looked over at him and laid her head on his chest, wrapping her little arms around him.   
“You’re warm,” she said as he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her.   
“Don’t tell anyone about this though!” he said firmly. No ammunition for Bulma’s legendary embarrassing photo album would be seen on his watch. She nodded and curled up into him, just like she used to do with her papa. He let her lay beside him for a while until Panchy had called everyone in for dinner Little did he know, Bulma had overseen the entire thing and came up with an idea to help Haru let go of Vegeta’s past.   
“Oh Vegeta,” She smiled as he entered their quarters. Vegeta growled.   
“SHIT!” He thought. He had been caught.   
“So she saw that old news footage from back in the day, that explains a lot,” Bulma muttered.   
“Yeah, I-I just want her to trust me, trust me like she would have trusted her father,” Vegeta said solemnly.   
“Vegeta she’s learning, she’s doing so much better but I have an idea if you are up for it, what if we help her face this by facing the Vegeta of the past and defeating him?” Bulma suggested. Vegeta stared at her confused.   
“What if we have her join you and Bulla when you play that game? Put her in Goku’s old gi from back when we were kids and have her pretend to defeat you?” She asked.   
“Bulma she won’t like that, just hearing me laugh upsets her,” Vegeta resisted.   
“We could start by having you wear the uniform around her and getting her used to seeing you in it and then go from there,” she added. That wasn’t a bad idea. He nodded in agreement as she wrapped her arms around him. He sighed. Persistent woman.   
“My Bulma,” he said as he wrapped his tail around her and held her tight. He loved his genius wife. They held each other in their arms that night, lots of kissing and sweet nothings whispered in each other's ears. Each one would be lost without the other, both would take the largest ki blast to protect the other. A true loving couple, even if they’d never show it in public often.


	11. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Vegeta do some stargazing and she learns about Planet Vegeta and the many other worlds Vegeta has visited over the years. Vegeta also reckons with the loss of his planet and his sadness over it.

Chapter 11: Stargazing  
Haru walked down the stairs slowly as she held her stuffed cat in a tight embrace. Tears poured down her soft face as she looked over and saw Vegeta sitting down flicking through the channels on the television. Vegeta couldn’t sleep as he decided to watch a bit of tv when he suddenly looked over his shoulder. He quickly got up when he saw Haru who looked like she'd been crying for a while. Her tear stained face looked red and tired. He couldn’t help but feel absolutely sorry for the girl when she got like this. Had she had another nightmare involving him?  
“Haru wha-“ Before he could utter another word, Haru ran over and held him tightly by his legs as she started to break down.  
“What’s gotten into you little one?” he asked her as she shook and held his legs tightly. She didn’t answer, just continued to sob into him. He knew what she needed but that would mean letting go of his pride. He hated that but he knew what Haru was wanting. Vegeta slowly kneeled down to pick her up and hold her as he let Haru cry on his chest. The girl burrowed into his chest and hugged him tight, sobbing hard. Vegeta sat down on the couch in silence only hearing her sobs as she continued to cry for a couple more minutes. Poor thing, he didn’t know what came over him but he held her and stroked his hand on her head in an attempt to calm her down.  
“Shh shh.... there there little saiyan, I’m here.”  
Haru sobs slowly died down but she still didn't let go, she wanted to be held by him a bit longer.  
“I... I had a dream..... about my Papa... when he was still alive,” She whimpered as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Vegeta stayed silent as Haru continued to explain herself to him.  
“I remember when we would play in the backyard and every time Papa came home from work, we would play outside until Mama called us for dinner.” Still Vegeta only listened.  
“One time w-we went to the aquarium and talked about the types of fishes that there were. We never g-got to go t-to the beach. I r-remember he promised me th-that he would ta-take me on-one da-day b-but th-that n-ne-never ha-happened a-and and......” Tears started to fall down her face hard as she burrowed into his chest again and cried.  
“I... I MISS HIM SOO MUCH!” Haru sobbed as she held onto Vegeta tightly, like she was holding onto her father himself. That’s what was bothering her, she was missing her father. He understood that. He missed his own father, he’d never admit it but he loved his father, and oh his mother, she’d died when he was just a little boy and he wished he could see them both again. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her.  
“You cry all you want little one, I know you miss your parents very much, that’s a normal thing for you to be feeling right now” he whispered into her ears as he stroked her head again.  
“You’re allowed to grieve for them. They were your parents and I have no doubts that they loved you more than anything,” he continued on.  
“I-I want mama and papa” Haru said with a sniff.  
Vegeta looked down at her as she gave him a soft smile over her tears.  
“You’re an alien right? Can you bring them back?” She continued to cry. He didn’t outwardly show it but Vegeta’s heart broke at that comment.  
“No little one I can’t, if I could I would, I know what you are feeling, I lost my parents too,” He replied softly. Haru looked at him surprised. Vegeta? The scary saiyan man is also an orphan?  
“You had a mama and papa?” she asked.  
“Of course I did, my parents were the king and queen of my planet.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes really.”  
“Are you a prince?”  
“The prince of all saiyans.”  
“Where is your planet? Why don’t you go home?”  
Vegeta’s heart throbbed. That damned lizard had caused all of this.  
“It got blown up, I’ll tell you more about it when you are older dear,” he said sadly. Oh how he missed his planet. Haru began to sniff a little as she hugged his neck tight.  
“Feel better Veggie,” she sniffed. Even the scary saiyan man needed comfort from someone.  
“Let’s go out on the balcony my dear, there’s something I want to show you,” he said as he carried her out to the Capsule Corp deck and sat down with the child in his lap. He raised his hand pointed her in the direction of the constellation Draco.  
“See that? That’s Draco, the dragon, the bright star on its head is the star that used to harbor planet Vegeta, the planet was large and it’s gravity was 10 times as strong as the earth,” he exclaimed.  
“Really? Wow,” She replied as she pointed up at the star.  
“Planet Vegeta was about 100 light years away from this planet, but we saiyans have the technology to go faster than light and reach planets far away, I’ve been to so many of them,” He said as he cringed a bit. He didn’t travel to these worlds on friendly terms.  
“Another one another one!” Haru giggled as she pointed up at the sky. Vegeta would humor her.  
“Alright well, that one over there is Libra, there’s a star on the far left over there that holds planet New Namek, where Piccolo is from, it’s a very green planet and the people there don’t eat, they only drink water,” He said as he took her hand and pointed it in the correct direction.  
“The green man with the antennas?”  
“Yes that’s him.”  
“He’s nice, he’s really nice to Pan.”  
“Hmph of course he is,” Vegeta winked.  
“MORE MORE!”  
“Alright little saiyan, that one way over there is Canis Major, it looks like that animal you earthlings call a dog, that’s where the planetoid Vampa is, a harsh desert world with big green beasts, and it’s the homeworld of a talented and powerful saiyan,” He said as he moved her hand again.  
“Another saiyan”  
“Yes, his name is Broly, you haven’t met him yet but he’s Kakarot’s sparring partner and he and his wife will be visiting in a few days, I think you will like him, you even look quite a bit like him with that hair of yours.”  
“Is he evil?”  
“No of course not, strong, but not evil.”  
“Oh good.”  
Vegeta continued to show her various constellations and tell Haru about the various worlds he knew of. The girl listened with so much intrigue and innocence. Bulma was right, she really was a little astronomer.  
“What’s that over there?”  
“Oh that’s Potafu, it’s pretty boring but I had a run in with a copy version of myself on there after getting attacked by super human water, Trunks and a mailman ended up saving me from disappearing.”  
“That’s weird.”  
“It definitely was.”  
“What’s that one?” Haru asked pointing in the direction of Cygnus.  
“Oh that’s Cygnus the swan, that’s where the planet of the Kais is,” He replied.  
“The Kais?”  
“Yes, the deities of creation, they watch over the universe and monitor the progression of life throughout the entirety of this universe, the supreme kai is connected to the destroyer god Beerus’s life force and if he dies, Beerus dies too,” Vegeta said as she looked up at him.  
“A destroyer? Is he a bad god?” Haru asked nervously.  
“No, there needs to be creation and destruction in order for balance to be maintained, or at least that’s how the north kai puts it,” Vegeta replied.  
“Oh!”  
“I know him personally, he’s lazy and I hope he doesn’t hear me say this but quite hypocritical as well,” Vegeta snarked. Beerus could be a pain in the ass but he was a necessary part of their group.  
“How many planets with life are there?” Haru asked curiously.  
“Many,” Vegeta replied feeling tired. Haru yawned as she began to droop her head down.  
“I think it’s time for you to go to bed little one,” Vegeta said as he carried her back to her room. He placed her under the covers and gave her the stuffed cat to sleep with.  
“Thank you Veggie,” Haru yawned as she nuzzled her pillow.  
“Of course my dear,” He replied as he ruffled her hair and turned off the lights save for her nightlight.  
“I want to go to planet Vegeta one day,” Haru said as she nodded off.  
“I hope I can take you there one day too,” Vegeta said sadly as he walked out and closed the door. He missed his homeworld more than anything.


	12. Deceiving Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru gets curious about Vegeta's uniform but gets sick and Vegeta regales her with the fantastic tales from his homeward to keep her distracted from her illness.

Chapter 12: Deceiving Appearances   
Haru was watching Bulma testing out the elasticity of Vegeta’s typical battle suit when Bulma had called her over to look at it. She’d seen him in it a lot, especially when he went to the GR.   
“What do you think?”  
She looked over it.  
“I’ve never seen anything so stretchy,” Haru smiled as she gave the material a tug. Bulma smiled as she watched her curious daughter.   
Yup! If it weren’t for Vegeta I wouldn’t be using the material that he had on him to mass produce so many of my projects that have helped so many people and this company,” she exclaimed. If it weren’t for Vegeta’s frieza force armor, she wouldn’t be this far ahead with her company.   
“You mean his suit?” Haru asked.   
“It was his old suit, yes. You see....” Bulma stopped herself as she didn’t want to trigger anything bad for Haru when mentioning Frieza’s name.  
“When Vegeta worked in space, he had that suit that you saw him in on your first day with us; it was very elastic and any shape and body type could fit in it and I was fascinated by it that I was able to create suits with better modeling and even more flexible elasticity,” Bulma continued.   
“ As well as other side projects, I also replicated his old suit that he used to wear when he first came to Earth that he uses when he plays the game with Bulla.”  
“Hmmm...” Haru looked over at the material again without realizing that Vegeta had already entered the room. She still had yet to learn ki sense.   
“Oh hey Vegeta!” Bulma waved as her prince came in.   
Haru sat quietly as Vegeta had come over to get back his replica of his Frieza Force suit.  
“Bulla insisted that we play the game again.” he huffed. That child could wear him out. Bulma smiled as she took out the suit from the nearest closet and gave it to him.  
But before he could leave, Bulma stopped him, remembering her idea from the night she suggested ways for Vegeta to help Haru get past her fear of his old self.   
“Hey wait!”  
He turned around quickly.   
“What?”  
“Can you change into the suit and come right back?”  
He stared at her confused but nodded as he went into the next room. Bulma turned to Haru and got down on her level.   
“Hey Haru..”  
“Yeah?”  
“Remember about the plan we’ve talked about?”  
“Which one?”  
“The one in which you would make the effort to practice getting comfortable around Vegeta?” 

Haru stayed quiet then nodded slowly, she was afraid of what Bulma might say next but at the same time she already knew what was coming. She gulped and turned her head away from Bulma.   
“I’ve noticed you get a bit anxious when you see Vegeta in his suit, so I was thinking that you could let him hold you while he’s in his suit.” Bulma suggested.   
Haru hesitated as she wasn’t sure if she may want to get any closer seeing him in that outfit... then Bulma came up with another thought.  
“Think of it as a way to see the material in action.”  
“Huh?”  
“You know, see how it looks on someone else.”  
Haru shrugged and hesitated again. Vegeta walked in as he stood before Bulma and Haru.  
“Do you need to run another test on the material again?”  
“No. Not this time. Instead....”  
Bulma filled him in on the plan then looked over at Haru who quickly hid behind the couch. Vegeta got down on her level as she turned her head away and whimpered.   
“Haru it’s me, you know me, I won’t hurt you little saiyan,” he said as softly as he could manage. Haru shook her head and started to cry.   
“Haru shh, think of this as me in a sort of costume, I’m just pretending when I wear it, I won’t hurt you,” He said as he stuck his hand out for her. Haru sniffed and nodded, taking his hand hesitantly and looking up at him.   
“See Haru it’s alright, you think you wanna try letting Vegeta hold you now?” Bulma soothed. Haru nodded silently.   
“Are you alright with this?” Vegeta asked her. Haru just shrugged but came forward.  
“I wanna get this over with.” She thought to herself as she raised her arms gesturing for Vegeta to hold her. Vegeta then slowly picked her up and started to hold her. Haru was starting to get a little anxious until she noticed how stretchy this uniform was too. She reached over Vegeta’s shirt collar and pulled it. Both Bulma and Vegeta watched as Haru became fascinated by his suit.  
“Doesn’t it hurt when I pull it?” She asks him.   
“Dammit now here come the questions,” Vegeta thought to himself. When she was interested in something Haru always had endless questions for him and Bulma.   
“No.. I rarely-” Haru starts to pull his sleeves and the material from his shoulders.  
Vegeta tried to hold Haru as she keeps moving around. He was afraid of dropping her as she kept moving around him. Squirmy little thing.   
“How long does this stretch? Is it the same with your gloves and boots?”  
“Not really it’s only-“  
“Wait...” She knocked on his chest plate. “So this doesn’t stretch?”  
Vegeta couldn’t answer any of her questions fast enough as Haru kept asking more and more while looking over his suit.  
“How long can these last? Months? Years? If a blast can’t damage this chest plate could a rocket?”  
Bulma just kept smiling as she watched Haru take interest in Vegeta’s Frieza Force armor. Just a few weeks ago she cried whenever she saw him wearing it. Haru then gasped and made Vegeta flinch until he readjusted his hold on her.   
“Can I have a gi?” Haru looked over at Bulma with excitement.   
“You can, but, are you sure?” Bulma asked. This wasn’t like Haru. The girl jumped out of Vegeta’s grasp as she grabbed her notebook that was on the table and wrote down some questions in it.   
“Maybe I could give you Goku’s childhood Turtle School gi, I bet he’d love for you to have it,” Bulma smiled. Haru nodded and squealed. She loved Goku and she just adored the idea of wearing his old uniform. Vegeta rolled his eyes.   
“Damn that clown,” He muttered.   
“Veggie no swearing!” Haru giggled.   
“No one tells the prince of saiyans what to do?” Vegeta growled playfully. Vegeta, always foul mouthed, even in front of kids. Bulma gave him the hardest time when Trunks was little and she overheard him say “Bitch!” Even though Bulma told him to watch his language around kids so many times, she knew it was rather pointless. Haru laughed hard at Vegeta’s response, until...she started coughing. Both Bulma and Vegeta got down on her level to address it. Maybe it was just an allergy. Bulla and Trunks came bounding into the room.   
“Mama what’s wrong with Haru?” Bulla asked worried about her baby sister.   
“Yeah we just heard her cough,” Trunks added.   
“I don’t know yet, maybe it’s just an allergy,” Bulma answered. Though Haru had all her shots, those things weren't always 100% potent, Bulma knew, although rare sometimes people could still catch stupid bugs after a vaccine. Haru coughed again, didn’t sound like that screaming cough Goku had when he’d had that dumb heart virus so that could be rulled out.   
“Mama, I feel so cold,” Haru said as she shivered. She coughed again, definitely the dry cough of a respiratory virus, very common but potentially lethal to children if unlucky.   
“Haru you’re sick, that’s no fun,” Bulla said sadly. Bulma turned to Trunks and Bulla.   
“Ok you two, I’m not sure exactly what type of virus this is yet but I still want you two to give Haru her space, I’ll take her up to her room so please do not go in there until she’s better, it’s probably a stupid flu bug but I want the both of you in school,” Bulma said as she picked up Haru. Vegeta followed her as they took the girl to her room.   
Haru was placed in her bed as Bulma took her temperature.   
“Yep she’s got a fever, it’s probably a flu virus, though I’ll have a doctor come over to make a diagnosis,” Bulma said to Vegeta who looked concerned and this time didn’t try to hide it out of pride. Saiyan children could fight off most of these fine, but humans were so much more fragile. Both Bulma and Vegeta put on sick masks as they could never be too careful.   
“It could also be the other type of lung virus, the one that’s not as likely to be dangerous to kids but again, I’ll call the doctor and have her run a test on Haru,” Bulma said as she stroked Haru’s hair. Her breathing was getting a bit short.   
“Mama c-can grandma Panchy c-come up here?” Haru asked tiredly.   
“Sorry sweetie, we don’t want her getting sick, but she can make you a soup,” Bulma suggested. Haru teared up a bit.   
“It’s going to be ok sweetie, I know not seeing everyone isn’t fun but you’ll get to see grandma and everyone else when you’re better. Vegeta silently watched Bulma comfort their daughter. She was so distracted by her illness she didn’t even realize he was still wearing his Frieza Force suit.  
Bulma had Vegeta call the doctor as she continued to sit by Haru’s side on the bed. The CC physician had been a long time friend of Bulma’s. It took her about 30 minutes to come over but she eventually arrived with her mask on and her materials with her as she was led up to the room by Vegeta.   
“Ok let’s figure out what’s going on with you,” The doctor said as she pulled out the materials she needed. Haru looked over at the doctor nervously.   
“Can you please give this a sniff,” she said as she took a piece of onion out of a bowl of soup Panchy had made for Haru earlier. Haru sneezed but then sniffed the onion.   
“I-I can smell that,” she said with a tired voice. The doctor nodded.   
“That’s good, now I’m going to put this swab up your nose for about 10 seconds, it might hurt a little but maybe you can hold onto your father’s hand while I take a sample,” The doctor explained as she took out the swab. Haru shook her head.   
“Please be a brave saiyan for me,” Vegeta said as he took her hand in his. Haru looked up at him as he directed her to tilt her head back. Haru squeezed Vegeta’s hand and whimpered a little when the swab went up her nose, gosh that hurt, but it was over quickly and the doctor left the room to go run the test in the CC lab.   
“Good job little saiyan, Vegeta said as he stroked Haru’s hair. The doctor came back up about an hour later to give the results to Bulma and Vegeta.   
“It’s a flu virus, just keep her in bed for two weeks and give her these tablets once a day, it should slow the virus down, and I suggest the person with the strongest immune system should be the one to have contact with her until she’s healed.” she explained. That would be Vegeta.   
“Have the kids stay home for the two week period and don’t go anywhere unless you all have to, and watch for more severe symptoms, flu viruses are normally harmless but kids can be at risk,” The doctor concluded. Both Bulma and Vegeta agreed that he would take care of her. He wasn’t looking forward to it though.   
“Why’s mama going away?” Haru asked Vegeta nervously.   
“Because she can’t get sick, I’ve got you though,” Vegeta replied as he took her hand. Haru pouted.   
“I don’t like this!” she huffed.   
“You’ll heal, you’re more saiyan than you think,” Vegeta said as he got closer to her side.   
“Tell me about the saiyans Veggie,” she pleaded softly after coughing a bit. Vegeta nodded.   
“Alright, let me tell you about planet Vegeta,” he began. Throughout the night and the rest of the two week quarantine period, he told her many stories to keep her distracted. She loved hearing them, the tales of the brave and strong saiyans. She missed seeing everyone else but at least Vegeta kept her entertained enough. Panchy would make the girl plenty of soup while Vegeta would continue to distract her with his saiyan tales. Her favorite had been the one about the super saiyan. The warrior of old who protected the planet from threats. He watched over her just as he would with any of his children. Then, after the two weeks, Haru started to regain her strength.   
“Veggie, I feel better!” She said excitedly as she gave him a big hug. He held her and called Bulma up.   
“Mama!” Haru squealed, reaching her arms out.   
“Ok let’s feel you, no fever, no more cough, your nose looks better, I think you’re ready to come back down with us,” Bulma said as she hugged Haru tight. Haru buried her face into Bulma’s chest.   
“I missed you mama,” she whispered.   
“I missed you too little one,” Bulma said as she held Haru close. Then Bulma remembered something.   
“I need to ask Goku for his old gi, maybe we can pick it up later today,” She winked. Vegeta growled. Not Kakarot again. One day he'd beat that silly clown.


	13. Love Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta feels jealous towards his rival and Bulma distracts him with a night of romance and sex, something they both adore together.

Chapter 13: Love Games  
It had been a day since Haru had healed from her illness and Bulma wanted to take her up to go pick up her gi from Goku. Today was special, she was told she’d also get to meet Broly, the third surviving sayian. As soon as they ha arrived, Goku informed them that he’d go get Broly and his gang to say hello. Haru cocked her head and clung to Bulma’s skirts.  
Haru saw how Goku used his instant transmission powers to go to where this Broly.... Or was it Broccoli character was from? Next thing she knew a really tall muscled man appeared with two other people, a green lady and a weird looking guy with a hat in front of Capsule Corp.  
“Hey guys welcome!” Bulma shouted as Vegeta had also walked over next to Bulma waiting for Goku to arrive with their guests. Haru felt at bit shaken as this man had a lot of scars and seemed rather intimidating. By far the biggest saiyan she’d seen. She walked behind Bulma as both Bulla and Pan flew over to Broly and treated him like he was one of the family, a big brother of sorts.  
“Hi Broly!”  
“Hiya Broly!”  
“How are you?”  
“Did you have a nice trip?”  
“More like a speedy trip!”  
“Are you hungry cause we get plenty of food to eat!”  
Broly moved his head side to side from listening to both girls talking to him at the same time before they were interrupted by the green lady whom Haru heard was called Cheelai. She hushed the girls who sounded an awful lot like haru whenever she got fixated on a topic, full of questions for the recipient.  
“Broly can’t keep up with the both you girls saying things to him at the same time,” Cheelai informed them. It was true. Broly could only take so much at once. Both girls apologized before everyone walked over to get inside. Haru saw that Broly stared right at her with an intense focus. She continued to hide behind Bulma while hugging her stuffed cat Neko for comfort.  
“Oh no not another saiyan,” she thought to herself. Bulma noticed Broly’s attention on Haru.  
“Hey who’s the kid?” Cheelai questioned as she took notice of the little one hiding behind bulma. Lemo smiled.  
“Hey is she one of yours Ms Bulma?” he asked as Haru blushed. Bulma nodded.  
“Yeah this is Haru, She’s our newest addition to the family, Say hi Haru.”  
Bulma stepped back so Haru say hello. Haru shyly waved to everyone.  
“Hello...” Haru said shyly as she whimpered and hid behind Bulma again. Goku giggled.  
“Yeah she’s a bit shy,” he informed them. Cheelai and Lemo both smiled at the young girl who continued to be all shy in front of these new people. Broly walked over and kneeled by Haru who turned her head away and closed her eyes.  
“Go away saiyan,” she thought to herself as she shook. She’d never seen anyone this tall and this muscular.  
“It’s alright Haru, This is Broly and those two that came with him are Cheelai and Lemo,” Bulma reassured her daughter. Vegeta had stayed pretty much silent but kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder.  
“Be a brave little saiyan,” he said softly as he patted her back. Haru blushed but nodded. Both of them waved and said hello to Haru. Haru waved back then looked back at Broly. Broly looked at Haru then looked down at what she was holding. He had always been curious about wildlife and didn’t know a whole lot about earth animals yet but he did know what a cat was having seen Scratch at Capsule Corp.  
“I like your cat,” He said softly. Haru was surprised to hear such a soft voice come out of this huge man, she was expecting something deeper like Vegeta’s but Haru didn’t stir as she moved away from Bulma and held up her cat.  
“His names Neko,” Haru said with a bit more confidence. Broly smiled at her, such a cute little thing.  
“This is Ba,” Broly pointed to his pelt that he had on him.  
“Hi Ba,” Haru said with a smile and Broly smiled back at her. Bulma giggled as she watched her baby girl take to Broly. She seemed to really enjoy him after her initial hesitation. She loved how childlike Broly was himself.  
The visit ended with Goku taking them back to planet Vampaa via instant transmission. Haru ran up to Broly before they left and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
“Come back again friend,” she said softly as she clung to him. Both Cheelai and Lemo laughed. They’d never seen anything so cute.  
“I’ll visit really soon little one,” Broly replied softly as he placed a hand on her tiny head. Haru nodded as she let go of him. As soon as they left, goku arrived back to give Haru his old gi.  
“Here you are sweetie, take good care of it for me,” Goku said as he handed the gi to its new owner.  
“I WILL THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!” haru bounced up and down. Bulla and Pan loved seeing her so happy.  
“You really are her hero Goku, she adores you,” Bulma remarked.  
“Awww thanks, I’m not that great but I appreciate the thought,” Goku giggled. Vegeta huffed and walked away.  
“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Vegeta growled as he stormed off.  
“VEGETA STOP IT!” Bulma ordered. Haru hid behind her out of fear of the tone in his voice.  
“Hey Vegeta lighten up will ya!” Goku interjected. This infuriated Vegeta.  
“SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LOW CLASS UPSTART!” Vegeta roared as he clenched his teeth and growled. Haru began to sob.  
“Ok vegeta NOW you’ve gone TOO far!” Bulma yelled at him firmly. She bent down to Haru’s level to soothe her.  
“Shhhhhhh it’s ok he’s not mad at you shhhhhh,” Bulma said soothingly as she held Haru close to her. Haru cried hard into her chest. Pan and Bulla knew it was a good time to go. It was never a good idea to have to deal with an angry Vegeta.  
“Ok Haru you're staying with Goku tonight, Vegeta and I are going to work this out at home,” Bulma said softly. Goku nodded and watched as she left with a furious Vegeta.  
“Will Veggie be happy again?” Haru asked Goku with tears in her eyes.  
“Yes he will, he’ll work it out,” Goku reassured her with a hug.  
Back at Capsule Corp, Vegeta still couldn’t lighten up.  
“That idiotic bastard!” He sneered as Bulma placed her arms around him.  
“Vegeta what’s wrong?” she asked but at the same time she already knew.  
“I’m not explaining anything woman, he’s a son of a bitch who always has to show me up!” he continued.  
“Vegeta?”  
“No!”  
“Vegeta?”  
“NO!”  
“VEGETA!”  
“WHAT?”  
“Are you jealous of Goku and his relationship with Haru?”  
That question made Vegeta stiff.  
“You don’t like that she hero worships him, do you? You wish she’d give you that same reverence, you want to be the one she looks up to right?” Bulma probed him. Vegeta huffed at that.  
“I-I just want her to trust me, to not see me as the villain, she still has bad dreams about me on occasion, it-it hurts to feel like I’m the one terrorizing her in those dreams,” He finally lamented.  
“Vegeta she’s learning, she’s already so much better, she hugs you and she plays with you and lets you comfort her, give her time, I think having her face the old you will help her a lot,” Bulma said as she placed her arms around his neck.  
“Besides, I know I can count on you,” she said as she began her ritual.  
“I love you my prince,” she said as she took her shirt and pants off, eventually taking off her underwear. Vegeta obliged and followed suit. He took her fiercely into his arms and passionately kissed her ears while she kissed his neck, the two in a romantic sexual dance. She always let him get on top when they did their ritual of make up sex.  
“My Vegeta” she said with fiery passion, sweat beating down them both as they rolled around together like they did when Trunks was first conceived. He always knew how to give the best kisses. His grip so strong and so secure, she never felt unsafe in those arms.  
“You vulgar creature, damn you,” Vegeta sighed as he breathed in her bewitching aroma. He had fallen in love with her because of this passion she had, this fire, this dominance.  
“You really are a stubborn bastard Vegeta,” Bulma sighed back as she kissed his soft lips. They passionately continued their sex routine, rocking each other back and fourth as they savored these rare moments together. Vegeta hardly ever obliged to something like this, so anytime he was up for sex he savored it. That was one thing he could do better than that shithole class clown, be an invested partner.  
The sweat from their romance ritual dripped onto the bed but they did not mind it at all. Bulma pressed herself against Vegeta’s warm body and took in his scent. So fiery and warm, Saiyans knew how to be in the moment.  
“Hold me!”  
“I’ll protect you”  
They burrowed into their warm sheets as they caused the bed to creak with their movement.  
“Hold me closer bastard,” Bulma ordered. Vegeta growled and pressed himself against her.  
“My vegeta” she said simply as they entered another round of kissing, sweet nothings and passion. He had the most beautiful and strong woman in the universe as his bride. Not even Kakarot could one up him on that fact. Vegeta’s feelings of jealousy began to dissipate as his attention turned completely to Bulma.  
“I knew this would help you my prince,” Bulma smirked.  
“Shut up woman” Vegeta purred as he kissed her ears. They held each other and soon all feelings of tension were forgotten. Their love for one another burned deeper than any ki blast, they’d stay with each other until death and beyond.


	14. Facing Her Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru finally comes face to face with the old Vegeta and bonds with her adoptive father, letting go of so much of what used to scare her about him.

Chapter 14: Facing Her Fears

Haru’s stomach ached. She knew what was coming. She’d agreed to it but she knew she wasn’t going to like it. not at all. As Bulma tied her belt on her gi, she shivered when she remembered how he looked when he tried to kill Goku on the tv, and uuuuuugh that laugh, she hated it. The girl began to tear up and sniff as Bulma took notice of her being fearful.  
“Awww sweetie it’s alright, Vegeta’s just going to pretend, it’ll be fine,” Bulma soothed her as she wiped a tear with her finger.   
“He-he’s going to look scary mama,” Haru whimpered.   
“Just know you’re the good guy today ok? You get to defeat him, won’t that be fun?” She asked, trying to encourage her.   
“I-I said I’d do this but now I-I think I’m to s-scared” she cried. Bulma rubbed her back.   
“Aww Haru Vegeta and I both know you can do this, you can be a brave little saiyan, if you can tell Trunks off for hiding your stuffed dragon you can handle chasing Vegeta around,” Bulma smiled. Haru giggled a little, Trunks could be such a goofball and she loved having a big brother to play with. Bulma had a feeling the role playing would help Haru start to feel more at ease around Vegeta. Then, he came in. Haru hid behind Bulma when she saw Vegeta come up to them in his uniform. He bent down to her level and motioned for Bulma to leave so they could talk.   
“Haru look at me,” He said gently. Haru hesitantly looked him in the eye.   
“I know you can do this, but before I start is there anything you don’t want me to do?, it’s your call,” Vegeta asked her. He was swallowing so much pride today but he knew he had to for her sake. He put a hand on Haru’s shoulder and rubbed it softly while she thought about his question.   
“Ummmmm...I-I don’t want y-you to…” she couldn’t get the words out. She didn’t want to offend him.  
“What do you not want me to do little one?”  
“I-I uh…”   
“It’s alright you can tell me, I won’t get angry.”  
“I-I…”   
Haru began to lose her composure and tear up. Vegeta looked to see if anyone was around and sighed, he hated anyone seeing him be soft. He wrapped his arms around the girl and patted her back.”  
“Haru, look at me my dear, you can tell me what’s bothering you, it’s alright,” Vegeta said as he continued to gently pat her back. She pulled out of his embrace and looked at him in the eye again.   
“Please ummm....no s-scary l-laugh,” she squeaked as she hid her face in his chest.   
“Oh I see now, you don’t want me to do an evil laugh?” He asked her to clarify. Haru nodded as she shook a little.   
“I won’t, I promise I’ll stay out of doing that while we do this,” he replied as he stroked her back. Haru hugged his middle tight and nuzzled her face against his chest.   
“Is that you telling me thank you little one?” Vegeta smirked. Haru nodded. Vegeta smiled and got up.   
“Alright let’s get started,” he said as he walked out into the gardens with her. He got into his fighting pose and smirked.   
“Alright you low class warrior, let’s see what you can do now,” He said as he lowered himself. Haru cocked her head.   
“Can you hit my stomach?” He teased. Haru nodded and gave the yellow on his stomach plate a good punch. Vegeta pretended to recoil in pain.   
“Not bad warrior, but I’m going to have to get you for this,” he replied. Haru giggled and let go of her tenseness. This was all a big game and she liked it. She took off running as Vegeta chased her around. She then dove into a bush and hid from him. Vegeta smirked and pretended to not know where she was.   
“Alright where is the little warrior? It seems like she ran away from me, there’s no hope for this puny planet now unless she comes out.” Vegeta exaggerating the evil tone. Haru giggled softly. She loved having a playmate who reminded her of her father. He used to play chase games like this with her when she was three. Vegeta got behind her and put an arm on her shoulder suddenly.   
“GOTCHA!”   
“NO FAIR VEGGIE!”   
Several months ago had he snuck up on her she would have run away in tears, but she giggled and tried to grab his tail as he swished it around. She finally grabbed hold of it and he pretended to fall over.   
“You’ve found my weakness!” He yelled. Haru gave his tail a big pull and laughed.   
“Seems like there’s saiyan blood in you after all, warrior.”  
“But Veggie I’m a human.”  
Haru then let go of his tail and tackled him as he pretended to lay on the ground.   
“I got you Veggie!”  
“Not so fast!” He smirked as he got back up. He really felt like getting into it now.   
“You can’t save this little planet from me!”   
“Yes I can!”  
He chased after her again and in no time she was in his arms and at his mercy. He held her up to him and smirked widley at her.   
“Let me go you mean old saiyan!” She laughed as she squirmed in his arms. Vegeta held her closer to him and lifted her up and down, just like how her father used to.   
“Up you go! UP INTO SPACE!” he said as she laughed her little heart out.   
“You’re not getting away so easily earthling,” He said as he let out an evil laugh. Haru tensed up in his arms and soon enough he put a hand over his mouth.   
“SHIT!” he thought. Haru didn’t even move. She looked very startled. The one thing she’d asked him not to do and he blew it. Now she wouldn’t want him to do anything with her again. But to his surprise, she pointed at him and giggled.   
“What’s so funny?” He asked her as he held her up. Haru laughed hard.   
“You’ve got your hand on your mouth Veggie you look funny!” she smiled.   
“DO IT AGAIN VEGGIE AGAIN!”  
“What?”  
“DO IT VEGGIE AGAIN AGAIN!”  
Vegeta smirked and lifted her up and down again while laughing maniacally.   
“Ooh you want me to do this now?”   
“Yes AGAIN!”  
“No one tells the prince of all saiyans what to do!”  
“I did!”  
“MUAHAHAHAHA! Are you satisfied now earthling?”  
Haru smiled and wrapped her arms around Vegeta’s neck. He blushed hard at that.   
“Down Veggie!” she demanded. He placed her on the ground as she got into a familiar pose.   
“KA...ME...HA...ME…”  
Vegeta pretended to get into his galick gun pose.   
“GALICK GUUUUUUUUN!”  
“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”  
Vegeta pretended to fall over and lie down in defeat.   
“You’ve defeated me earth warrior, I guess earth is safe for now but I’ll be back for more!” He laughed. Haru ran up to him and hugged his middle.   
“She’s come so far,” he thought to himself. They’d ended the game by going back inside for a lemonade and Haru wrote down some more questions in her journal for him. He hoped no one saw him acting like that but he knew someone had to have seen him given his track record with getting caught doing embarrassing things. He went out to the gazebo to do his deep thinking but Haru had followed him out there and ran to the gazebo entrance.   
“Haru what are you doing out here?” Vegeta inquired her.  
“T-thank you for today Veggie,” Haru replied shyly as she fiddled with her hair. She blushed a bright shade of red as Vegeta turned around to face her, still in his uniform from earlier.   
“Haru come over here,” he motioned. She ran up to him as he got down on her level.   
“You were a brave girl today, you should be proud,” he said as he took her hands in his. Haru blushed and turned her head away.   
“You did such an amazing job out there my little saiyan,”   
Haru’s heart throbbed. Tears came to her eyes as she squeaked and wrapped her arms around Vegeta’s middle and hugged him tight. Vegeta looked around again, no Bulma or Kakarot to see this. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in them and lifting her up for a bear hug. The little girl squealed and wrapped her legs around his middle and buried her face into his chest hearing his heartbeat. Just like she did with Bulma the day they first met. Her little body clinging to his as she nearly disappeared into his arms.   
“Veggie,” she cooed as she nuzzled into him. Vegeta gave her a soft smile as he looked down at her, closing his eyes and holding her close.   
“My brave little girl,” he said almost inaudibly. He knew the Oozaru form was next on his list of things to get Haru used to and that it would be hard but he savored this moment with her, for once he felt like he was her father. With the sun setting off in the distance, Haru slowly nodded off and fell asleep in the prince’s arms, feeling safe and warm in the embrace of the one she’d once feared, the one she finally started to realize she could depend on for anything. Her adoptive father.


	15. BIG Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta finally has Haru confront his ape form and things get a little out of hand after he loses his temper.

Part 3: Facing Old Wounds  
Prologue:  
Haru still had the occasional nightmare but after being at the Briefs for 3 months, she’d bonded with them as if she really was their own. She couldn’t keep up with the saiyans but she loved watching them train and Vegeta even showed her a few basic fighting stances. Her bond with Vegeta had grown much stronger since they began their moments of playtime and she’d even taken to him handling her night routine. Still, she never called him “Papa,” not once since she’d come to live there. Bulma would ask Veets if this bothered him and he’d reply by scoffing but she knew better, this hurt him profoundly. Her stubborn prince would never admit that out loud but he wished she’d call him “papa.”  
Chapter 15: BIG Things  
“Now Haru, do you know about how the oozaru works?” Bulma asked her as she sat on the couch next to her. The little girl knew she’d have to talk about this one day. She gulped.  
“Awww honey it’s alright, we’ve been through this so many times, he won’t hurt you in his ape form, we want to show you how gentle he is,” Bulma soothed as she stroked Haru’s back.  
“I-I CAN’T DO IT IT’S TOO SCARY!” she shouted as she began to tear up.  
“Bulma what’s going on?” Vegeta said rather frantically as he came into the room. He’d heard Haru scream and any time he did he feared the worst. Haru squeaked and hid under the couch when she saw Vegeta come inside. After months of doing his best to manage his temper whenever she got stubborn like this, he finally snapped.  
“Not this again,” he huffed. She’d come so far, what now?  
“She’s scared to see your ape form, maybe you should talk to her.”  
“What?”  
“Vegeta come on, why are you so grumpy all of the sudden?”  
“I-I...I AM NOT!”  
“Look at you.”  
“Fine I’ll talk to her.”  
Bulma sighed as she got up to leave. Vegeta could change his mood on a whim, much like a tiger.  
“GO AWAY!” Haru squeaked.  
“Look kid, I’ve tolerated this from you for three months now, why don’t you believe I’m not going to hurt you!”  
“STOP IT GO AWAY YOU’RE NOT MY PAPA!” she shouted.  
“YOU LITTLE BRAT!” he shouted as he lunged forward and threw the couch to the side. Haru didn’t even scream, her eyes as big as saucers with tears ready to stream down. She curled up into a ball and began sobbing hard. Vegeta then snapped out of his rage and saw her curled up, so helpless and frightened. This was his fault and he knew it.  
“I’m such a bastard,” he muttered to himself. Haru began hiccuping from all the tears. Vegeta sighed and got on her level next to her.  
“H-Haru I…”  
“GO AWAAAAAAY” she cried.  
“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lost my temper,” He began. Haru’s sobs died down a little as she looked up at him with her eyes red from sobbing.  
“I-I won’t yell at you like that again,”  
“W-why are you so mean?”  
“I-I guess that was mean.”  
Vegeta sighed as Haru began to sob again. The poor thing was just so sensitive. He felt a pang of guilt as she continued to sob and breathe irregularly. Without thinking, he picked her up and held her to his chest. Haru felt way too tired to try and get away.  
“Haru breathe, just breathe,” Vegeta instructed as he put a hand on her back. She slowly began to breathe regularly again as she got comfortable in Vegeta’s arms.  
“V-Veggie?” She hiccuped. Vegeta looked down at her as his eyes softened.  
“I-I’m very sorry, you’re safe now little one,” he said as he wrapped his tail around her. After she’d calmed down more Vegeta asked her if she was ready to see the ape form.  
“No I-I’m scared!” She whimpered. Vegeta had an idea.  
“What if I told you about the ape form?” he suggested. This caught her attention. She loved learning about the saiyans.  
“The ape form is a state that we reach when we stare at the full moon; The tail has a gland in it that reacts when moonlight reflects off our eyes; And I am the only living saiyan who can use this form safely, you are much safer with me than any other saiyan because I can control the ape form: That is why I can talk while I’m in the ape form,” He explained.  
“Why do you have a tail though? I thought that fat guy chopped yours off in that video?” Haru asked. Vegeta stiffed at that. That blob Yajirobe, he’d get his payback one day.  
“W-well Bulla wanted to see the ape form and she used the dragon balls to wish that I had my tail back” Vegeta replied gruffly. Haru giggled at that.  
“You-you won’t eat me right?” Haru asked nervously. Vegeta chucked a little.  
“No of course not, my diet would be animal meat and fruits if I were still living on my planet, and I would be eating that same diet in my ape form,” he explained.  
“How big do you get?”  
“About 50 feet tall.”  
“How much do you weigh in that form.”  
“A few hundred thousand pounds.”  
Haru bombarded him with questions which he was glad to answer. Then she asked one he thought he’d never hear.  
“C-can I s-see it?” she asked almost inaudibly. Vegeta nodded as he picked her up and went into the kitchen to get Bulma. He found her fixing Bulla’s lunch as the blue haired child waited in the kitchen for her sandwich.  
“Oh Vegeta, what’s up?” she asked.  
“She wants to see my ape form but she said she’ll only do it if you hold her.”  
“Aww of course, here Vegeta I’ll take her.”  
Bulma took Haru into her arms as Bulla got from her seat.  
“Yay she’s gonna see the ape!” Bulla jumped up and down. She loved it whenever her little sister did something brave. Trunks came in the kitchen after overhearing the conversation.  
“You sure she’s cool with this mom?”  
“She’s pretty shaky right now, I think we should all go out there with her,’ Bulma suggested. Both Trunks and Bulla nodded.  
“You can do this sis” Trunks encouraged as he patted Haru’s head. The little girl held onto Bulma’s neck as she brought her outside. There in the outdoor garden was Vegeta in his ape form. Haru squeaked and turned her head into Bulma’s chest.  
“Awww sweetie it’s alright, want me to bring you up to him?” she asked softly. Haru shook her head.  
“Haru it’s safe, I play with him all the time like this,” Bulla piped up.  
“Yeah so long as you don’t go near his mouth,” Trunks joked. Haru shook and began to sob. If looks could kill, Bulma’s stare would have left Trunks in Otherworld.  
“TRUNKS NOT OK!” she snapped at him. He meant well but he could be a meathead.  
“Sorry!” He snarked.  
“Haru it’s ok, I promise you he won’t hurt you, let’s go over there and say hello, you love Vegeta,” Bulma soothed. Haru finally nodded as Bulma gestured for Vegeta to lower himself. The ground nearly shook when he kneeled down and held out his giant hand. Bulma brought Haru over to Vegeta’s hand as the girl shook.  
“Reach out and feel how soft his fur is,” Bulma said as she placed her hand on Vegeta’s arm. Haru didn’t move.  
“See like this,” Bulma said as she stroked Vegeta’s fur. Haru slowly looked up at the giant ape but as soon as she saw his face she whimpered again and turned away.  
“Awww shhh, it’s ok, think of it like touching a soft blanket,” Bulma soothed as Haru continued to look away. Then Vegeta finally spoke.  
“Haru, breathe,” he tried to say as softly as he could with that deep voice. Haru flinched at that.  
“Breathe little one, it’s me, you know me,” Vegeta continued. Haru slowly took a few deep breaths and regained her composure.  
“See it’s just Vegeta, you know Vegeta takes care of you,” Bulma said as she held Haru up to him. Haru finally reached her hand out and placed it onto his arm. She felt the warm fur and reached out to him.  
“Soft soft!” she squealed as she reached for his hand.  
“Awww you wanna go into his hand and get closer?” Bulma asked. Haru nodded. She placed the girl into Vegeta’s hand and he slowly lifted the small girl up to his face. Haru didn’t say anything, as soon as she was near his snout she latched onto it and hugged it.  
“Veggie,” she cooed as she buried her face into his snout. Vegeta chuckled as she held onto him. Haru then reached for his shoulder.  
“Careful” Vegeta said as he placed her up on his shoulder. Haru smiled and hugged the fur on his cheek.  
“Awww she likes him,” Bulla giggled. Trunks smiled as he watched his baby sister clinging onto the one thing she once feared.  
“She’s come so far hasn’t she,” Bulma said softly watching her daughter get comfortable with Vegeta’s ape form.  
Later that night after a round of dinner which Haru nearly ate as fast and as readily as her saiyan family, Vegeta carried her up to her bed and did her night routine of sayian stories. It had become a ritual for them. She loved the saiyan tales. As he finished the last one, he placed a hand on Haru’s shoulder.  
“Haru, you were very brave today, I’m very proud of you,” he said softly. Haru blushed and looked away.  
“I’ll work on my temper, but you’ve really come far, my little saiyan,” He said as he patted her head. Haru held her arms up and gave him the big eyes he knew he couldn’t resist. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.  
“I’ve got you, I’ll always be here to protect you little saiyan,” he said softly.  
Get some sleep, there’s the universe 7 reunion party tomorrow, Bulma needs you well rested,” He said as he placed her back in bed and wrapped the blankets around her tiny body. Vegeta hated parties, he loathed them more than most things but there was no getting out of it with Bulma involved.  
“Goodnight Veggie” Haru whispered as she slowly nodded off.  
“Goodnight saiyan,” Vegeta said softly as he placed her stuffed cat next to her, turned off her lights and smiled as he walked out to go to his quarters. There would be hell to pay at the party tomorrow but Bulma staying calm would be worth a little humiliation.


	16. Captured.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The briefs have a large reunion for universe 7 and Haru ends up running into some old enemies.

Chapter 16: Kidnapped  
The Capsule Corp property had been wonderfully prepared for the universe 7 reunion party and Bulma had dressed both girls in white dresses with blue bows. Trunks wore a suit while Bulma wore her favorite red dress. Vegeta being Vegeta stuck to his battle gear. Both Vegeta and Bulma had informed Haru that there would be a lot of stimulation and if she felt overwhelmed by all the guests Vegeta would take her to the gardens to calm down, mostly because he also loathed crowds. She was getting better at meeting new people but still had shy tendencies. They both knew she’d have to meet Beerus and Whis eventually and being Beerus and Whis, they were always the first to show up.  
“Hmm, I smell earth food,” The cat god salivated at the smell of takoyaki, steak, katsudon...lots of food for the crew to dig into.  
“I hope you have a sushi plate Mrs. Bulma,” Whis winked as Vegeta huffed.  
“You two are so food driven,” Vegeta muttered.  
“Watch it saiyan I’m not the one who smothers his face into a big bowl of strawberry ice cream when it’s placed in front of me” Beerus hissed. Vegeta blushed. Anyone who had seen him eat knew strawberry ice cream was his guilty pleasure and he could eat hundreds of pounds of the stuff if he felt like it.  
“Oh Vegeta,” Bulma giggled.  
“SHUT UP!”  
They continued making small talk as they waited for the other guests to arrive on the balcony for the feast.  
Little Haru had been watching them the entire time from behind the main table. Haru looked over at the two strange people, the cat man and the blue man. She’d never seen anything like them before. She’d remembered Vegeta mentioning a cat god during one of their stargazing nights, a destroyer. This made her hesitate. What if this cat god got angry and decided to destroy her? She’d better stay back.  
She continued to stare at the two strange alien-like creatures as they talked to Bulma and Vegeta until one of them looked over in her direction with curious eyes. This one had strange tall white hair and bluish skin and seemed to be wearing a rouge dress. That one looked at her and smiled softly at her. He motioned for the cat man to look at her and when he turned around with piercing eyes she flinched.  
Haru quickly hid behind the table although it didn’t do a good job hiding her entire body, but she thought she was doing a decent job at hiding from them, they hopefully didn’t sense ki like Vegeta. Bulma smiled and giggled as she tried to get Haru’s attention and motioned her to come over and meet the new strangers but Haru shook her head as she kept her head down.  
As she looked up again, Haru was startled to see Vegeta facing her, although this time his expression softened. He kneeled down to reassure her.  
“Haru you know how you baked those gingerbread cookies with your grandmother?” he asked. Haru remembered fondly making a batch with Panchy just for this party. Sweet and savory at the same time, Haru loved her cookies.  
Haru nodded as Vegeta got up and told her to bring them. Haru did so and came back with a small bowl of the cookies.  
Vegeta stuck his hand out to her.  
“Alright... come we want you to meet Beerus and Whis.  
Haru didn’t move as she was still feeling a little anxious about meeting those strangers. The blue man seemed nice but the cat she still felt a bit uneasy around.  
Vegeta then got down again.  
“Would you like me to hold your hand while you meet them?” He asked as he patted her head.  
Haru shook her head.  
“Can... can you hold me instead?” She blushed as she reached her little arms up.  
“Uh-well, I don’t know…” Vegeta hesitated. He still had a level of pride that prevented him from being affectionate in public. Of course Haru gave him the biggest eyes which he could not say no to. Vegeta sighed as he nodded and bent down to pick her up. Haru climbed up to his arms while also holding the bowl of cookies, trying to balance it in her small hands. They walked over as Bulma introduced their new daughter to the Angel and God.  
“Beerus. Whis, This is Haru, Say hello sweetie.” Bulma smiled as Vegeta carried the girl over. Haru got a closer look at the two strangers then quickly hid her face by Vegeta’s neck.  
“Offer them the cookies,” the saiyan whispered into her eaf after tapping on her shoulder. Haru looked at him then took out the bowl. Sure, Vegeta would protect her.  
“Hmmm what’s that you got?” The purple cat sniffed the air as his mouth started to water.  
“Are those cookies?” Whis gushed. Haru nodded as she took out one of them and offered it to the cat person, feeling a bit braver now.  
“Hmm...” Beerus took a bite from the cookie then ate it all in one swallow.  
“Whis this little human is offering us some treats.” he purred as he licked his lips.  
“Is that right? May i?” Whis came over for a try as Haru gave him the whole bowl.  
“You can have the,. Grandma and I can always make more.” Haru said as she handed the bowl to Whis who was already eating one and Beerus eating a handful of them. They ate a lot like saiyans.  
“These are delicious.” Whis smiled, “Vegeta where have you been hiding this one from us?”  
“She wasn’t ready yet.” He replied solemnly.  
“What do you mean?” Beerus asked curiously.  
“We can explain that...” Bulma said, as they started to tell the tale on how they came to adopting Haru and all the progress she’d made adjusting to their home. . As they talked Haru rests her head on Vegeta’s chest and relaxed. Then, more guests arrived at the Capsule Corp grounds. Gohan and Videl had brought along little Pan with them. As soon as Haru saw her friend she squirmed in Vegeta’s arms.  
“Alright I’ll put you down,” Vegeta said as he placed Haru on the ground.  
“PAN I MISSED YOU!” Haru squealed as she ran to hug her best friend.  
“Aww Hi Haru, I missed you too!”  
Of course Trunks and Bulla came out to say hello to the guests as well. Panchy and Dr Briefs both came out to the table to offer the guests their choice of drink.  
“Hey Bulma, still looking good after all these years hehehe” an old man flirted.  
“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Bulma hissed as she slapped Master Roshi across the face.  
“YOUCH!”  
“YOU’RE A DIRTY OLD MAN YOU NEVER CHANGE!”  
“Bulma I believe Roshi deserves another one of your signature slaps” Vegeta smirked.  
“Oh that reminds me here Vegeta you’ll get a kick out of this hehe” Roshi took out a VHS for a dirty movie and handed it to the saiyan. Everyone watched as they were curious to see what Vegeta would do after such an offering.  
“I don’t need your low brow films old man,” He growled as he threw the movie into the old man’s face.  
“Not again”  
Haru and Pan chased each other around the balcony both pretending they were saiyan warriors.  
“Hey, I wanna play too!” Bulla huffed.  
“Play Bulla play!”  
Bulla took off to join them in their romp as Goku and Chichi arrived with Goten. Trunks and Goten immediately were off in a teen chat of their own.  
“Awww look at those sweet girls,” ChiChi smiled as she gushed at her grandaughter playing with her friends.  
“Yeah I know, they love each other,” Bulma replied as she sat down at her seat. More guests had arrived. Krillin and 18, 17, his wife and kids, Satan and Buu, Piccolo, Dende, Yajirobe...even Cheelai, Lemo and Broly. Bulma had them all sit at their designated spots for the meal.  
“Alright everyone dig in!” she toasted her wine glass. Haru swore they all ate like saiyans but who could blame them, that food tasted so silky and savory. Goku then remembered to ask something important.  
“Hey Bulma, did you see the sky go dark this morning? He asked.  
“Oh yeah, it was strange, but probably a passing storm,” She answered.  
“Shut up Kakarot, there’s nothing going on,” Vegeta growled. Yajirobe then decided to speak.  
“Well it looked like it normally does whenever someone steals the dragon balls,” he commented with concern.  
“Can it fatso we have the best security on this property,” Vegeta spat back.”And I’m not done thinking of the way I’ll get back at you for chopping off my tail.”  
Yajirobe tensed up.  
“He remembers who I am!” He shuddered.  
“Let’s just enjoy our meal, calm down prince Badman,” Bulma said slyly as she placed a hand on the prince.  
“I hate it when she calls me that.”  
Then, Vegeta felt a very familiar ki...two familiar ki’s.  
“That can’t be, they’re both dead,” he thought to himself. Probably maintenance people. Bulma sure needed a lot of them to keep the place running. Bulma felt something tug her shoulder.  
“Mama can I sit on Goku’s lap?” Haru pleaded. Goku smiled.  
“Aww of course, come here sweetie,” Goku held his arms out. Haru squealed and got up from her seat to go to him. She climbed up into his arms as the whole group awwed.  
“She really likes you Goku,” Krillin said as he took a bite out of a fish cake. Haru nuzzled into him and squealed.  
“Damn you Kakarot,” Vegeta growled as he watched Goku play with his daughter. Haru then started to feel tense.  
“Vegeta can you take her out back to the garden?” Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded and motioned for her to come with him. They walked to the garden grounds as Vegeta prepared to head back over to the party.  
“Come back when you feel better ok?”  
“Ok Veggie,” she smiled as she took off on her own. She went to her usual spot to look at the roses and plucked one.  
“I’m gonna give this to Veggie,” she said to herself and smiled. She prepared to go back over to the party when all of the sudden two strong arms grabbed a tight hold of her. Haru tried to scream but a hand grabbed her mouth.  
“I’ve got her Raditz!” Her captor shouted to another man, another saiyan with long thick hair.  
“Good let’s get out of here before Vegeta finds out,” The other man said rather nervously. Haru tried to squirm but couldn’t move in the saiyan’s grip.  
“Frieza’s gonna love this!” The long haired one hissed.  
“Don’t you scream brat!”


	17. The lizard Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta realizes Haru is missing and reluctantly agrees to go after her with Goku after swallowing his pride and Haru comes face to face with the cause of everything wrong with universe 7, Lord Frieza.

Chapter 17: The Lizard Returns  
Vegeta’s face began to contort as Goku continued telling the group embarrassing Vegeta stories. He blushed a mad shade of red when Bulma pulled out the infamous photo album and handed it to Beerus.  
“Look the prince of all saiyans has a thing for pink outfits,” Beerus laughed. He handed the album to Whis who handed it to Gohan and so on.  
“STOP LAUGHING I’VE KILLED MEN FOR DOING FAR LESS!” Vegeta screamed with a vein popping out of his face. No one took that threat seriously though. They all knew him better by now. Bulla tapped Vegeta’s shoulder.  
“Papa you look pretty in pink though”  
Vegeta gave her a small smirk. Hopefully no one saw.  
“By the way Vegeta, how’s Haru doing?” Gohan asked the saiyan. Vegeta sighed.  
“She’s doing fine, she’s still really nervous though, she’s in the garden right now but she’ll come back over when she feels like it,” Vegeta said as he fiddled with his fork. Krillin stopped eating a macaroon to interject.  
“She’s really cute, though she looks like a little saiyan to be honest.”  
Bulma never really noticed that. Her hair was rather thick like a saiyans but she acted so human. It would be impossible for her to have any sort of saiyan blood in her.  
“Yeah Krillin she kinda does, she looks a lot like Gohan when he was that age,” ChiChi added.  
“She acts a lot like Gohan too,” Goku replied.  
“Hey why hasn’t she come back yet?” Bulma asked Vegeta. Usually after a few minutes of cool down time Haru would come back to join the others.  
“Vegeta can you try to feel her ki?” Bulma asked.  
“Alright,” He replied as he began an attempt to sense her. Then his face went white.  
“SHE’S GONE!” Bulma’s heart dropped.  
“What do you mean she’s gone? Can you feel her at all?” Bulma began to panic.  
“I can’t feel her either,” Goku interjected.  
“I could feel her anywhere if she was on the planet, she’s not on earth!” Vegeta yelled.  
“Everyone, please look around for her, she could still be here, we’re going to try right?” Bulma pleaded. Beerus scoffed.  
“I’m not helping you with mortal matters Bulma,”  
“BEERUS YOU’LL HELP OR I’M NOT GIVING YOU THAT PUDDING YOU DAMN LAZY CAT!” Bulma screamed as she grabbed the god’s ear. Whis laughed. Hurricane Bulma was not to be messed with.  
“Fine woman!” He caved. “We’ll at least look around our quadrant of the universe.” And with that the god and angel were off in a flash of light.  
“Uuuuugh I hate that cat sometimes,” Bulma growled.  
Everyone else had agreed to look around the planet for her. After the party guests had left to split up into groups, Bulma, Vegeta and Goku tried to discuss a plan to figure out who took their daughter and why. They’d sent Bulla and Trunks to look around West City while the others searched other parts of the planet.  
“I don’t know where she is Bulma!” Vegeta panicked. “Whatever bastard took her is going to pay a huge price!”  
“Vegeta we will find her, she’s somewhere,”Bulma said as she put a hand on Vegeta’s shoulder.  
“I-I I’m just worried, she’s gotta be so scared wherever she is.”  
“I know Vegeta, but she has you, she’ll be ok.”  
Goku then remembered the sky.  
“Hey, what if someone used the dragon balls?” He suggested.  
“Impossible, I programmed our security to go off if anyone broke in to steal them...unless someone found a way to hack into the system...someone like...Kikono!”  
Bulma, Goku and Vegeta ran down to the room where they kept the dragon balls and sure enough they were gone.  
“It’s Frieza, that bastard has her!” Vegeta began to fume. “He used Kikono to disable the system and steal the dragon balls so we wouldn’t notice him, and I have a good feeling I know who kidnapped my daughter; I felt two ki’s today that felt very familiar.”  
Goku and Bulma stood there slightly confused.  
“Raditz and Nappa are back, they’re alive,” Vegeta hissed, his voice laced with anger. “I’m going after them, I know where they are.”  
“Vegeta, Frieza’s probably trying to bait you, shouldn’t you think this through first? Bulma stopped him by putting a hand on him.  
“OF COURSE HE’S BAITING ME BUT I’M NOT ABOUT TO LET MY DAUGHTER DIE!” Vegeta yelled, his heart beating erratically.  
“Vegeta I’ll help you, I can take Ginyu’s pod and we can go get her,” Goku suggested. Vegeta growled.  
“I’m NOT working with you, she’s NOT your child!”  
“Vegeta come on, let Goku help you, you will need someone to keep Frieza busy,” Bulma tried to reason with her stubborn husband.  
“No way!”  
‘Vegeta if you go to get Haru you are going with Goku, NO EXCEPTIONS!”  
Vegeta sighed and put a hand on his face. This imbecile clown had been winning haru over since day one, and he’d shown the prince up so many times before. He really wished Kakarot would just disappear sometimes.  
“Vegeta, I’ll help you get her back, please let me help you,” Goku pleaded. “I care about her too.”  
Vegeta rubbed his hand on his face and pinched his nose. Haru needed him, if it meant swallowing his pride and working with Kakarot then so be it.  
“Alright, but don’t get in the way you clown!” Vegeta said as he folded his arms. “I’ll take my pod, you can use Ginyu’s, we’re going to Frieza’s base on a remote planetoid, where I was healed after my battle with you Kakarot!”  
The two saiyans prepared to leave as Bulma walked up to Vegeta.  
“Bring her back for me,” She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to blush.  
“BULMA NOT IN FRONT OF KAKAROT!”  
The two saiyans entered their pods and as soon as they hovered into the air they were gone.  
“GOOD LUCK!” Bulma waved as she watched her husband and best friend disappear into the heavens.  
Vegeta prepared to put his pod into sleep mode when he remembered Haru’s ki.  
“Her ki is too weak for me to detect on my own, I’ll have to use this old relic after all,” he said to himself as he pulled out his old scouter from under the pod chair. He’d still kept it after all these years, after Bulma had repaired it for nostalgic purposes. He placed the scouter on his eye, all his attention on finding his little daughter. Frieza was about to find out why you don’t mess with a saiyan’s children.  
Haru woke up very slowly and rubbed her eyes. She’d remembered being grabbed and taken away to a ship like the one she’d seen Vegeta try to get away in in that new footage. She heard the long haired saiyan tell the one holding her to “sedate her” and screeched in pain when she felt a needle go into her arm as the pod door closed. Then she blacked out.  
Haru looked around nervously as she began to familiarize herself with her surroundings. She saw a door in front of this alien looking room.  
“VEGGIE WHERE ARE YOU!” she screamed as she tried to open the door. She pulled on it hard but it would not open. She then saw her reflection in a mirror and flinched.  
“My-my dress!”  
She saw that she’d been changed into saiyan battle armor. The uniform looked just like Vegeta’s old one except it was a brownish black color like the long haired saiyan’s. She then began to tear up, her face turning red as she curled up into a ball.  
“I-I didn’t even g-get to say g-goobye t-to V-Veggie,” she sobbed. “Veggie come back!”  
The girl missed her new family, she missed having Bulla to play with, she missed mama Bulma’s love, her grandparents cooking, the garden, the cat Scratch, and she missed her protector, Vegeta. She wished she could give Vegeta that rose and run into his arms for a hug but her family was gone, just like her birth parents. Then, the door clicked and the two saiyans from earlier came in with a third one, an older one wearing green and purple robes. Haru tensed up and hid her face.  
“Well, looks like the brat’s awake!” the muscular one, Nappa, snarked.  
“Get a shock collar on her and prepare her for her introduction to lord Frieza,” The older one ordered.  
“Yes Paragus” Nappa replied as he went to the right corner of the room.  
Frieza, she’d remembered Vegeta mentioning an evil lizard man blowing up his planet before. Her thoughts were interrupted when Nappa pulled the collar out of a supplies cabinet. She’d remembered hearing about Broly’s father using one of those from Cheelai.  
“NO!” she screamed as she dove under the long haired saiyan’s legs and took off running.  
“DON’T LET HER GET AWAY!” Paragus yelled. They tried to go after her all at once but bumped into each other and fell over.  
“YOU DAMN IDIOTS!” Paragus growled in frustration. “GET OFF ME!”  
Haru took off down the hall and passed several other lizard like men carrying medical supplies. They didn’t notice her, perhaps it was the uniform.  
“I’m getting out of here!” she thought to herself as she made a dash for the exit door. She pushed it open despite its heaviness and bolted outside...only, she wasn’t on earth, the stars were everywhere and this planet looked very small and grey.  
“HELP ME!” she screamed. Maybe someone would hear her. Then, she felt two strong arms pick her up which caused her to yelp.  
“You’re not getting away brat!”  
“LET ME GO LET ME GO” Haru squirmed in his grip.  
“Raditz get the collar on while I’ve got her!” Nappa ordered him. The long haired saiyan, Raditz, nodded and placed the silver collar around her neck. It was tight and it hurt.  
“There kid you won’t be so disobedient now hehe,”  
“Bring her inside,” Raditz said as he motioned for Nappa to follow him. Haru tried to wiggle free again but then she felt a sharp hot pain in her neck.  
“AAAAAAAAAH!” She yelled as the older saiyan Paragus pushed the button on a remote control. It only took a few seconds but it had been the most pain the child had ever felt.  
“That’s what happens if you try to move, stay still you little brat or you’ll be shocked again!” Nappa growled as he tightened his grip on her. Haru nodded fearfully. She whimpered a little as she was taken back into the alien base. The three saiyans walked down the halls going by various rooms. They passed other guards, some lizard like, a purple one with ugly whiskers on his cheeks, some human like, and some in between. They all wore the familiar saiyan battle armor. Perhaps this is who Vegeta used to work for. The people who ordered him to take over the earth all those years ago.  
Haru shook as the saiyans and their captive came upon a fancy looking door, the entrance to Frieza’s quarters. She turned her head away as Paragus opened the door. She wished Vegeta would come in and get her out of here. She missed him, her father.  
“Lord Frieza, the prince’s daughter,” Paragus said in monotone as he motioned for Nappa and Raditz to follow him. Then, Haru heard a high pitched sly voice.  
“Enter” it hissed, whatever it was.  
Haru then looked up and saw the ugly white lizard man in front of her, so this was Frieza. Frieza smirked and stood up from his hovering chair, his feet making a strange sound as he walked. Then, he reached out and made Haru face him by holding her chin up to him. Haru wished she could look away but she couldn’t fight his grip.  
“My goodness, she’s quite small for a hybrid, and she’s the spitting image of a typical young saiyan,” He sneered at her.  
"B-But I-I'm a human," Haru squeaked.


	18. Frieza's Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza interrogates Haru and assumes she's a saiyan hybrid while Vegeta arrives to find his daughter hurt and scarred...and he's ready to go for the kill.

Chapter 18: Frieza’s Gambit  
“Human? You? Human? Don’t be stupid,” Frieza laughed as his tail flicked back and fourth.  
“N-no, I-I have a h-human mama and papa,” Haru whispered as her little body shook. Nappa and Raditz cocked their heads.  
“V-Vegeta and Bulma a-adopted me,” she lowered her head and closed her eyes. Frieza shook his head.  
“Adopted? You may not be the prince’s daughter but I do see the saiyan blood in you, don’t bother denying what you are, you’re hair and face are unmistakably saiyan, those sharp features and thick black hair, and there’s a side of you that wants to prove yourself,” the lizard explained. “I know a saiyan when I see a saiyan, you’re eyes, they’re definitely human but everything else about you save for your weak battle power is saiyan.”  
Haru shook her head. She wasn’t a saiyan, she couldn’t be, not her, not an alien.  
“I’M NOT A SAIYAN STOP IT!” Haru cried. She didn’t want to be an alien, there was just no way in otherworld she could be an alien. Nappa tightened his grip on the girl as she began to squirm again.  
“You’re a stubborn one kid!”  
“LET ME GO!”  
Paragus prepared to press the button on the remote to shock Haru but Frieza held up his hand.  
“I want to watch this, it’s entertaining,” he laughed.  
“YOU’RE STUPID AND UGLY AND YOU SMELL!” Haru screamed. Paragus stayed stoic but Frieza and Raditz couldn’t resist chuckling.  
“WHAAAAAAAAT! WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT!” Nappa growled as he prepared to break one of Haru’s arms but something snapped in Haru and the girl gave him a hard bite on his hand, startling him.  
“OUCH!” Nappa screamed as he threw the girl on the ground to shake her off. Frieza only smirked. Nappa was just about ready to end her life as he prepared a ki blast which made Haru freeze in fear again. The little girl got into a ball and shook hard, whimpering as she prepared for the inevitable.  
“THAT’S IT I’M GOING TO DO TO YOU WHAT I DID TO EAST CITY YEARS AGO!” Nappa roared. “YOU ARE GOING TO HELL YOU LITTLE BITCH!”  
Haru then remembered saiyan tails. The saiyan’s weak spot. Sure Nappa had been an elite and trained himself not to feel his tail but she had to try something. Before Nappa could fire the blast Haru bolted under his feet and grabbed his tail and pulled it.  
“Nice attempt but that’s not going to work for you, I’m still a saiyan elite!”  
Haru then bit the tail hard before Nappa could do something and this time he screamed.  
“OUCH YOU RUNT!” He grabbed the girl by the arm and threw her against the wall. Haru yelped as she hit the wall on her backside and fell on the ground, bruised and possibly fracturing her left arm. She cowered and began to sob. Frieza laughed.  
“Typical hybrid, backed into a corner and you have it in you but as soon as you lose your composure you’re a sniveling coward,” Frieza mocked the girl. “Alright Paragus, shock her, the disobedience has gone on long enough and it’s time to put this saiyan in her place.”  
As soon as Frieza gave the order Haru writhed in pain as another wave of electric shock surged through her. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt like minutes to her.  
“Now saiyan, you’re going to be obedient or I’ll send you to Hell you little monkey, just like I did to North City a few years back, blew up all those miserable humans just to piss Goku off, now you obey me you got that!” Frieza fumed with a slow burning anger. Haru nodded as she hid her face in her hands and sobbed. So that’s why her parents died, she’d remembered spending the day at a friend’s house which happened to be in the wooded area a few miles away from the city, she’d remembered being told they were gone by her friend’s parents after receiving the call but she never knew why they and the others in North City had died. This monster had blown up Vegeta’s planet and killed her own parents as well as countless others.  
“W-what do y-you want with me?” She whimpered.  
“Revenge against Goku and Vegeta, the same thing those three want as well,” Frieza growled. His tail tightened at the very thought of Goku, the miserable monkey son of a bitch who’d killed him during his attack during his golden form reveal, and chopped him up during their battle on Namek.  
“You three, take her to her cell and make sure she STAYS there...exept for you Paragus, you stay with me and wait for Vegeta, hand the remote to Raditz, can’t have the little saiyan running off and missing me kill Goku and her father now can we?”  
Nappa grabbed Haru and held a tight grip on her as he and Raditz took her to the holding room. Once there, Raditz looked at Nappa with concern.  
“I don’t know if this is such a good idea Nappa,” Raditz began to hesitate.  
“Why? We’re plenty strong, we can handle Kakarot and Vegeta, they’re traitors.”  
“Well, are you sure you want to make the prince angry?”  
“You know what? Maybe Vegeta had a point in not bringing you back, you really are a coward, don’t you remember Kikono wished for us to come back and be on par with those two so we could fight them?  
Raditz nodded.  
“I’ll make sure she doesn't escape, and if she does try I won’t hesitate to paralyze her!” Raditz growled. Haru whimpered at that and sobbed.  
“Fine, she’s your problem now,” Nappa laughed as he left the room. Raditz turned in Haru’s direction and was about to deliver a shock when he saw her look up at him with those wide eyes, fearful, just like what he felt as Piccolo delivered the blast to his chest. He’d never admit it but he’d always feared pain and death.  
“D-don’t h-hurt m-me” Haru sobbed. “GO AWAAAAAAY!”  
The way she looked at him reminded him of Kakarot’s son, in a way, he’d felt somewhat guilty after spending over 40 years in Hell. He’d lost his parents to that meteor that slammed itself into Vegeta, being a saiyan he didn’t want to admit he had a bond with his parents but Bardock and Gine were such hard workers and broke saiyan traditions to make an effort to care for their sons. He was exactly the same age as her when Vegeta had exploded.  
“Don’t hurt meeeee,” Haru continued to sob. Her back and arms hurt from being bruised and roughly handled. He hated Kakarot, that much was true, but watching this child writhe was too much for him. He was impressed with how quick this child seemed to think on her feet, she may be a weakling but she seemed to be quite the escape artist. She’d taken several very low power hits from Nappa yet still managed to be somewhat brave enough to keep trying to get away.  
“You have a side of you that is a warrior,” Raditz commented. Haru wiped a tear off her cheek.  
“W-what?”  
“You’re really brave for a human, I'm impressed with how you tried to get away from Nappa without having any combat training, are you sure you're not a saiyan? you have the tenacity of one.?”  
“I-I’m not a saiyan, F-Frieza’s wrong I-I’m not an alien,” Haru cried. Raditz flicked his tail back and forth. Raditz nodded. "I'-I believe you, human girl." Haru didn't understand why these creeps thought she was a saiyan fighter, at least one of them understood she was human. It reminded her of what Vegeta would always tell her, that even though she was human she always had to remember that she had a place in his family and should be proud to be the human girl she was. Definitely a far cry from how he used to think of humans. They were vile pests to him in the beginning. Now here he was raising one. Raditz then stood up which Haru interpreted as him getting ready to strike. Haru whimpered and backed up into a corner as she shook. Raditz then took the remote and held it up for her to see which made her cry.  
“NO NO NONOOOOOOO!” She sobbed. Then, he threw it across the room, causing it to break. Haru stopped her sobbing and cocked her head.  
“W-what?”  
“I-I’m not going to do that to you,” he said rather coldly. Haru sniffled and looked up at the long haired saiyan. Maybe he wasn’t as mean as the other two after all. She felt brave enough to talk to this saiyan and get to know him better.  
“Mr. Saiyan”  
“Hmm?”  
“C-Can I go home? I-I-I”  
Haru began to tear up. This girl was a bigger crier than Kakarot’s son.  
“I WANT MY FATHEEEER!” She cried. Raditz did not know how to react to that. Vegeta was a traitor to the saiyan race. So was Kakarot. They deserved to die. Just then, Nappa burst into the room.  
“Raditz get the girl, Frieza wants her!” Nappa ordered him. Raditz snarled and picked Haru up, although much more mindfully than Nappa would have. Haru began to struggle but Raditz gave her a stern look as he shook his head. Haru nodded silently and held still as he and Nappa took her to Frieza’s quarters. As soon as they came upon the door, Haru whimpered and hid her face on Raditz’s chest.  
“Bring the monkey in,” Frieza said sharply. The two came in with Haru and stood before the white monster.  
“Now, this is what’s going to happen, I’m going to kill Vegeta and Goku in front of you and then I’m going to use you in my army, you’ll obey me and I will break you and if you don’t do what I tell you I’ll kill you slowly,” Frieza said evilly as he flicked his tail. Haru began to softly cry. She’d never see earth or her adoptive family ever again. She didn’t want to be a soldier for this monster, she wanted to be in the loving arms of her parents, to run around with her sister and play jokes on her brother. Was she not supposed to have a happy life?  
Then, all turned around in shock when they heard a loud explosion. Then another and another.  
“Right on time,” Frieza snarled.  
The doors to Frieza’s quarters burst open with a furious Goku and Vegeta. Haru looked up and saw them, her surrogate uncle and adoptive father. Vegeta saw the bruises and cuts on Haru, the burns and bleeding around her neck where the collar was, and the two who’d kidnapped his helpless daughter.  
“Y-You....H-HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY DAUGHTEEEEEER!” Vegeta roared. His power skyrocketed as his hair turned the familiar blue color of the gods. The ground shook as he writhed in pure anger. “YOU DO NOT TOUCH MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAARDS!”


	19. Duel To The Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Vegeta take on the three saiyans from their pasts and Vegeta succumbs to the wrath of his old master. Will Vegeta perish?

Chapter 19: Duel To The Death  
Vegeta stood in front of his old master breathing like a ferocious animal. A vein popped out of his head as he gritted his teeth and positioned himself into a fighting stance.  
“YOU! MARK MY WORDS FRIEZA YOU AND THOSE THREE PATHETIC LOWER CLASS SONS OF BITCHES WILL SUFFER IN WAYS YOU CANNOT EVEN FATHOM!”  
Goku got in his signature fighting pose as well and had eyes locked on Raditz, his “brother.” Frieza laughed evilly.  
“You monkeys really think you’re besting me this time? These three saiyans are more than capable of taking you on, they’ve had significant power boosts thanks to Kikono wishing on the dragon balls; go ahead you three monkeys, take them out,” Frieza ordered his three saiyan soldiers. Nappa and Paragus got closer to Vegeta, prepared to strike.  
“I’ll take her!” Frieza smirked as he grabbed Haru from Raditz and tossed her into a small cell in the corner of the room.  
“YOU DO NOT DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER!” Vegeta roared, getting less and less in control of himself.  
“VEGETA GET ME OUT PLEASE!” Haru screamed as she reached her hands out from the bars for him. Goku looked at Vegeta as if to remind him to keep his guard up.  
“What now Kakarot!”  
“Vegeta don’t let them get to you, we’ll take these three out and then go for Frieza,” Goku said, getting into his stance. Vegeta sneered but complied. Raditz came up to his brother with a wide smirk on his face.  
“Let’s go, LITTLE BROTHER!”  
“YAAAAAAAAAAH!”  
Goku took a swing at Raditz aiming to disable him quickly but the saiyan dodged and gave him a powerful blow to his stomach.  
“TAKE THIS TRAITOR!” Raditz laughed.  
“He really is on my level,” Goku thought to himself. “I’ll have to think of a strategy to beat him.”  
Frieza laughed at the sight of his rival being bested by Raditz of all people.  
“This is amusing isn’t it!”  
Goku immediately went into super saiyan blue but Raditz kept effortlessly dodging his younger brother as if he was lord Beerus.  
“You’re pathetic Kakarot, you’ve trained for all these years and even reached god power but you can’t land a hit on your big brother?” He yelled as he dealt a devastating blow to Goku’s stomach.  
“AAAAAAGH” The saiyan writhed in agony, immediately sent back to his base form. Haru looked like she was about to cry.  
“GOKU NOOOO!” She screamed.  
“This looks familiar doesn’t it brother?” Raditz snarled as he began dealing a series of kicks to an already worn out Goku.  
“AAAAAAAAAGH”  
“Vegeta huffed. Did Kakarot not forget Raditz’s tail?”  
“I have to do everything myself don’t I?” He muttered to himself. He was getting his daughter back with or without Kakarot’s help.  
“HEY STUPID!” He laughed as he grabbed Raditz’s tail and yanked it hard.  
“YOOOOOOUUUCH!” Raditz yelled as he was brought to his knees in pain.  
“YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO KNEEL BEFORE YOUR PRINCE!” Vegeta yelled as he swung Raditz around by the tail and threw him hard against the wall. Raditz struggled to get up but was knocked out with a punch to the face by Vegeta.  
“YAAAAAAAAH!”  
“V-Vegeta, toss me a senzu,” Goku writhed.  
“Don’t be so stupid next time Kakarot!” Vegeta scoffed as he threw the senzu in Goku’s direction.  
“ALL BETTER!” Goku yelled as he got back up on his feet, good as new.  
“Paragus, Nappa, kill them,” Frieza smirked.  
“I’ve been waiting a helluva long time for this,” Nappa laughed.  
“The prince is history,” Paragus replied. Both Goku and Vegeta roared as they went super saiyan blue, shaking the ground of the planetoid. The four saiyans clashed, dealing fast punches and kicks to each other.  
“Kaio Ken TIMES 20!” Goku roared as he dealt a surprise attack on Paragus’s side. Paragus screamed as Vegeta came up from behind.  
“GALICK GUUUUUUUN!” Vegeta roared as the blast instantly vaporized a stunned Paragus. Little Haru closed her eyes and curled up into a ball. She hated watching fighting.  
“HEY KAKAROT!” Nappa teased as he tried to give Goku a kick to his back while he had it turned.”  
“KAKAROT BEHIND YOU!” Vegeta screamed to get his attention.  
“Not so fast big guy!” Goku dodged the kick.  
“KAO KEN TIMES 20!”  
And with that Nappa was easily dispatched. Frieza clenched his teeth and growled.  
“YOU TWO ARE SO INCOMPITENT! THE DRAGON BALLS GRANT YOU THE SPEED AND STRENGTH TO HANDLE THESE TWO MISERABLE MONKEYS AND YOU TWO CAN’T KEEP UP WITH A SIMPLE POWER BOOST!” The tyrant fumed. He turned to Raditz who finally regained some strength. Frieza decided to put this saiyan to the test. Was he as ruthless as he thought he was?  
“KILL THE CHILD NOW!” He yelled. Raditz turned to Haru and saw her shaking. He sighed.  
“NO!”  
“What?”  
“I’m not hurting her!” He said sternly as he got up and stood his ground. Frieza snapped.  
“THEN YOU DIE MONKEY” He screamed as he fired a blast which instantly destroyed Raditz.  
“Raditz really is useless!” Nappa smirked. “I’ll finish the job!”  
Nappa got up and quickly attempted to grab Haru.  
“NO YOU DOOOOOOOON’T!” Vegeta raged as a surge in his strength coursed through his veins. Before Nappa could land a blow on Haru, he turned around to see a furious Vegeta powering up a blast.  
“FINAAAAAAAL FLAAAAAAAASH!”  
“NOOOOOOOOO VEGETAAAAAAAAA!” Nappa screamed as the blast destroyed him and most of the wall, just barely missing the planetoid surface. Goku sighed in relief. Had that blas hit the planetoid they all would have been vaporized.  
“That’s what happens to anyone who tries to harm my daughter!”  
Frieza stood up from his chair.  
“Bravo saiyans, you two really are quite impressive but I’m afraid it’s all for nothing because I’m going to kill you both,” Frieza prepared for his fight. Goku prepared to take him on but Vegeta stopped him.  
“This is my fight Kakarot, she’s my daughter and this is the bastard that took her from me!” He said sternly.  
“Alright Vegeta.”  
“Kakarot, go! Instant transmission out of here!” Vegeta ordered him. Goku nodded. This wasn’t his fight.  
“Good luck Vegeta, you’ve got the senzu right?”  
“Of course, unlike you I don’t forget,” Vegeta growled. Frieza prepared to fire a blast at Goku.  
“I am NOT letting my prize get away from me!” Frieza hissed.  
“KAKAROT GOOOO!”  
In an instant the blast missed Goku and he was gone. Frieza’s tail twitched.  
“NO NO NONONONONONOOOOOOO!” He screeched. “I’LL GET MY REVENGE ON GOKU AND I’M KILLING YOU MONKEY!” Frieza raged as he entered his golden form. Haru curled up into a ball and shook.  
“Veggie help me!” she thought to herself.  
“YOU ARE DEAD BASTARD!” Vegeta threw a fast punch at Frieza which he immediately disabled and blocked.  
“Die saiyan!” Frieza wrapped his tail around the unsuspecting saiyan and threw him to the ground.  
“AAAAAAGH!” Vegeta coughed.  
“That’s all it takes to beat the prince of monkeys, I’m not surprised in the least hahaha!”  
Frieza began to strangle the prince with his tail as he delivered a series of fast blows to his ribs, causing him to writhe and bleed in agony.  
“This is what YOU get for diserting my army and turning on me, you should have continued to obey me but you chose to settle and have a family, you’re WEAK!” he mocked the prince as he burned his flesh with a ki blast to knee.  
“AAAAAAAGH!”  
“And after I kill you I’ll kill your daughter VERY slowly!” He said as he choked Vegeta, the saiyan’s face turning blue. Haru looked up to see that monster killing Vegeta in cold blood.  
“No! DON’T HURT HIM!” She sobbed. Frieza smirked at the girl.  
“Watch very closely as I gut him!”  
“AAAA-AAAAAGH”  
Vegeta could feel his life force draining. Damn him for not being able to protect his little one from this bastard, damn him for not being able to protect his whole family, earth. Haru couldn’t take it.  
“DON’T KILL HIM PLEASE LEAVE HIM ALOOONE!” She cried. Vegeta closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable. Her little voice broke his heart. He’d failed his daughter. Frieza gave his tail one final clench.  
“DIIIIIIIIIIIE!”


	20. Papa Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta finally saves Haru from Frieza and she comes to accept him as her father after an emotional reunion with their friends and family back on earth...and Vegeta remembers an important person who can bring Haru's parents back.

Chapter 20: Papa Vegeta  
“YOU’RE PATHETIC FILTHY MONKEY’S ASS TRASH!” Frieza yelled as he prepared to deliver the fatal blow to Vegeta. Haru watched with horror as Vegeta struggled to stay alive, bleeding profusely from the neck. She closed her eyes and began to sob. She’d been so hard on him, he wanted to give her a good home and she’d been so wary of him. She couldn’t stand to watch this strong and confident man who’d she come to see as a protector in so much pain.  
“FIGHT HIM VEGGIEEEEEE!” She pleaded. Frieza laughed evilly as he prepared to fire the deadly blast to Vegeta’s head, holding him up with his tail. She couldn’t take this anymore. Without thinking, Haru stood up on her feet and reached her little arms out of the bars and screamed as loud as she could.  
“DON’T HURT MY PAPAAAAAAAAAA!”  
Vegeta’s eyes widened. Papa? She’d never once called him “papa.” Hearing her little voice caused him to surge in strength, his teeth gritting as he growled.  
“Y-YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Vegeta roared as he reached for frieza’s tail with a free hand and mustered the strength to pull it off. With anger coursing through him, Vegeta’s hair glowed the royal blue of super saiyan blue evolution.  
“I’LL BLAST YOU!!!!”  
Frieza screeched as he felt Vegeta pull him off and slam him into the ground.  
“NO THAT’S NOT FAIR MONKEY!”  
“THIS IS FOR BLOWING UP MY PLANET!” Vegeta fired a blast at Frieza’s left arm and immobilized it.  
“THIS IS FOR TRYING TO BLAST MY SON!” He fired another blast at his right arm.  
“I’LL DESTROY YOU FILTHY MONKEY!” Frieza screamed at the top of his lungs.  
“THIS IS FOR NEARLY BLOWING UP THE EARTH!” Vegeta blasted Frieza’s left leg.  
“AND THIS IS FOR HURTING MY DAUGHTER!” Vegeta blasted Frieza’s right leg, rendering the tyrant completely paralized. Haru wiped away a tear as she smiled softly at her father.  
“GET HIM PAPA!” She shouted, waving her little arms. Vegeta couldn’t help it, he loved hearing her call him papa. Frieza wasn’t one to give up so easily and he remembered Vegeta’s reflexes were naturally slower than Goku’s. Vegeta prepared a ki blast when…  
“YOUR DAUGHTER IS GOING TO HELL!” Frieza fired a blast at Haru with his finger that caught Vegeta off guard.  
“HARU NOOOOOO!” Vegeta turned his head around in horror as the blast went through the girl’s shoulder, causing it to bleed immensely. Haru screamed out in pain and collapsed, passing out from the shock.  
“You’ll never see her again MONKEY!” Frieza mocked him. Vegeta had had enough.  
“I’LL END YOU FRIEZA, IT’S OVER, YOU ARE DEAAAAAD!” The saiyan fumed, saliva seeping out of his mouth as his fists clenched. Vegeta quickly grabbed Frieza by his tail and began to spin around. Frieza screeched as the saiyan spun him and tossed him into the air.  
“YOU ARE NEVER HURTING ANYONE ELSE EVER AGAIN, DIE!” Vegeta roared as he prepared a galick gun. Getting into position, he let out his last bit of strength.  
“GALICK GUUUUUUUUUUUUN!”  
The purple beam fired and caught Frieza by surprise.  
“NOOOOOOOO DAMN YOU VEGETAAAAAAA!” The tyrant screamed in pain as his body dissolved into dust from the blast. The tyrant Frieza finally perished, hopefully for good.  
“Y-you monster, you a-are not going to hurt my f-family anymore,” Vegeta struggled as he collapsed to the ground, back in base form. He weakly pulled out the bag of senzu and took one out. Vegeta’s wounds healed instantly as the saiyan got up to go give the last senzu to his daughter. The little girl lay limp on the ground with a severely bleeding shoulder. Vegeta’s heart pounded, hopefully she still had some life left in her.  
“Don’t worry i’ll get you out of there,” Vegeta said frantically as he ripped the bars of the cell open and picked up Haru gently. He ripped the silver collar off her, giving her some room to breathe again. He held her chest to his head and sighed when he heard her tiny heartbeat.  
“Ok let’s get you fixed up little one.”  
Haru moaned softly as Vegeta held her head up and prepared to give her the senzu.  
“Haru try to swallow this, it will heal you,” Vegeta said as he placed the senzu into her mouth. The little girl struggled to chew it but she eventually swallowed it. Vegeta felt a weight lift from his chest when he saw her wounds close. Her face contorted and her eyes opened slowly, looking up at him.  
“P-papa?” she said softly. Vegeta felt a tear go down his cheek.  
“Y-yes Haru, I’m here,” He replied gently. Haru’s face began to tear up.  
“I-I…”  
Haru wrapped her arms around Vegeta’s body and broke down sobbing as she buried her face into his chest, unable to express in words just how frightened she was.  
“You’re safe now shhhh, I’ve got you little one, I’ve got you,” Vegeta soothed her, holding her in his arms and letting her cry herself out.  
“He won’t be bothering you anymore, no one will,” Vegeta whispered into her ear as he held her close. Haru shook as she continued to sob into him as he stroked her back and held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. He held her tightly to him as he let her cry out all the trauma she’d experienced, not just now, but throughout her whole life. After for what seemed to be several hours, Vegeta noticed Haru’s sobs dying down.  
“Let’s get you home little saiyan,” Vegeta lifted her up and carried her to his pod. The base had been totalled from the fight with Frieza and his goons. Kakarot’s pod lay empty as he’d already instant transmissioned back to earth. Vegeta smiled softly. He’d finally be able to show Haru what space travel felt like. The little girl sniffed and looked up to see his pod.  
“Haru, this is how saiyans get around, this is my pod, it will take us 5 days to get back to earth so I’m going to put us in sleep mode after about an hour of travel but I’ll show you a few stars and planets as we pass them alright?” Vegeta said as he got into his seat with Haru on his lap. The little girl still cried a bit, but she nodded. He pressed the button that closed the pod door and the control pad came into view. Vegeta tapped Haru’s shoulder.  
“See that button there? Give that blue one a good push for me, it will lift the pod up, push it,” Vegeta urged her. Haru sniffed and gave him a soft smile. She pushed the lift button and the pod departed from the planetoid.  
“Alright I’m putting in the coordinates for earth, I’m going to press the launch button, it will be a bit rough because this goes really fast so hold onto me,” Vegeta said as he wrapped his arms around her. Haru squeezed his chest and hung on tight as the pod jolted both of them back and quickly made its way back to earth. As soon as they both got used to the speed, Vegeta tapped her shoulder again, indicating it was safe for her to let go.  
“Look out the window, we’re passing some stars,” Vegeta exclaimed as Haru wiped away her tears. Her little eyes widened as she saw how much bigger the stars were in person.  
“PAPA THEY’RE SO PRETTY!” she squealed. Vegeta’s stomach flipped, never had he anticipated she’d ever call him “papa.”  
“They’re wonderful aren’t they?” He replied softly. For the next hour Vegeta pointed out various stars and planets to the wide eyed little girl, naming each of them and telling her about their characteristics. Eventually it was time for him to put the pod in sleep mode. The two nodded off, each one holding the other close as they headed back to their home planet.  
Back on earth, Bulma, Goku, Bulla, Trunks, Panchy. Dr. Briefs, and Pan waited anxiously on the Capsule Corp lawn. Goku had sensed Vegeta’s ki and confirmed both him and Haru would be ok. The group waited as Goku’s eyes widened.  
“They’re coming in, move out of the way,” Goku said as they all ran back and made room. Bulma saw the pod come into view, crashing into the lawn, just as it had when she’d first welcomed Vegeta into her home. Everyone tensed when the pod doors opened and the prince of all saiyans stepped out carrying his little daughter in his arms.  
“Vegeta! Haru!” Bulma cried as they landed.  
“Haru!! We’re so sorry!” Bulla and Pan cried simultaneously.  
“We should have stopped them from taking you!” Both Bulla and Pan said as they cried, wishing they could have been there and stopped those goons from taking their friend. Goku knelt down to console them.  
“Hey! Hey! Girls it’s alright,” Goku reassured them. “There there girls, you shouldn’t blame yourselves when it wasn’t anyone’s fault.”  
Bulma walked up to the father and daughter, her face wide eyed and full of tears.  
“Haru! Sweetie are you alright?” Bulma asked her, her voice shaky as she laid her hand on Haru’s shoulder. Haru still had her face buried in Vegeta’s chest, she only shook her head and whimpered.  
“Oh the poor baby!” Panchy came running to them, “Here I’ll carry her inside and-“  
“NO!” Haru cried, “I don’t wanna let go of my Papa!”  
Everyone froze as they were in disbelief of what they just heard.  
“D-Did.... did she just?” Goku said in shock, his jaw dropped. Bulma’s heart began to swell. Both Bulla and Pan gasped at that word. Bulma looked like she was about to cry as she looked up at Vegeta who nodded back at her.  
“Awwwwwww she called you papa,” Bulma cried. “Haru sweetie, you’re going to be ok, mama’s here.”  
Panchi wasting no time at all, began handing out snacks and drinks to everyone save for the kids . Bulma walked over to Vegeta who still held onto Haru in a tight embrace. Never would she have thought he’d ever hug any of his kids in public. He really was getting soft and she loved it.  
“Hey Vegeta, did you kill him?” Goku asked. Vegeta growled.  
“YES OF COURSE I DID AND I WON’T BE LIKE YOU AND ALLOW HIM TO RESURRECT AGAIN YOU DUMBASS!” He spat.  
“Hey Vegeta take it easy, he’s gone right? And we had senzu beans with us,” Goku replied with a wide grin. Still never taking anything seriously.  
“NO I WILL NOT TAKE IT EASY HE ALMOST KILLED MY DAUGHTER AND HE’S NOT COMING BACK NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO SPAR WITH THAT MONSTER, IDIOOOOOOT!”  
Haru whimpered in his arms, still not a fan of his temper.  
“Vegeta relax, you’re both safe now, that’s what matters,” Bulma attempted to calm him down. Vegeta sighed, he had his family again, they were safe.  
Panchy walked over to them and reached her hands out to her granddaughter.  
“Haru sweetie do you wanna go upstairs?” she asked as she reached out to her. Haru shook her head.  
“I don’t wanna let go of Papa,” she cried. Vegeta was still wasn’t used to hearing her calling him Papa and that it made his heart flip every time she said it.  
“I-I’ll take care of her. I’ll be with you all in a bit.” Vegeta stammered as his face turned red. Bulma smirked while Goku smiled widely. Vegeta was about to snap at them but decided not to for Haru’s sake, she’d heard enough yelling, and went up stairs to put Haru in her room.  
“Papa!” Vegeta turned around, “C-can we be with Haru when you’re done?” Bulla and Pan looked at Vegeta with pleading eyes. He nodded as he turned around to take the little girl inside. Vegeta took his time to take her to her room as the feeling of actually being a father to this shy little human girl still felt so foreighn to him. Once they got into her room, Vegeta changed her out of the armor and put her in her pj's with her favorite yellow bow. He picked her up to put her back in bed but Haru didn’t want to be put down.  
“Haru... you need to rest.” He said rather sternly. She shook her head.  
“Please.... I don’t want you to go,” She started to cry again. Vegeta sighed and did something he never thought he’d tolerate in a million lifetimes, he laid down onto the bed with her. “I won’t let go little saiyan, I’m right here your Papa isn’t going anywhere,” he soothed as he held her close. She burrowed into him and held him tight, finally drifting off into a soft and peaceful sleep. He held her until she fell asleep, even though he didn’t want to let go, he finally had to let her sleep.  
He opened the door for Bulla and Pan who rushed into the bedroom to cuddle next to Haru like she really was their blood sister. The girls all slept, clinging to each other as Vegeta sighed and closed the door. He felt so much relief to see his little girl safe at home again. Never again would he let anyone hurt her. He wished he could give her one day with her parents, just one last day to have a proper goodbye when his eyes went wide.  
“The witch!” He gasped as he ran back outside to get Bulma. He would have that old hag Baba bring her parents back for the day and give her the one thing she’d been missing more than anything.


	21. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru finally reunites with her parents and the goodbyes are hard but her bond with the Briefs is sealed as she realizes she has a place in her new forever home.

Chapter 21: Reunited  
Haru slept soundly in her bed as the sun came into the room and slowly caused her to rub her eyes and yawn. Not a single nightmare last night. When she’d first arrived at Capsule Corp she had them almost every night. Eventually Vegeta became the one to calm her down in those situations by reminding her of the breathing strategy he’d taught her, holding her in his arms and reassuring her whatever was in her dreams couldn’t hurt her. Then she remembered something. She went to her desk and pulled out some paper and her art supplies. Immediately she began drawing. When she was finished, she ran to her parents room to go wake Vegeta.  
She opened the door to their quarters and immediately climbed up onto the bed. Bulma had gotten up very early to work on the time machine but Vegeta lay in his spot snoring softly. Haru smiled and nudged his shoulder.  
“Papa, Papa wake up,” she said softly. Vegeta slowly woke up, lifting his arms up and stretching.  
“What now Bulma? It’s too early for this,” he groaned. Haru’s smile fell, Papa was grumpy today and probably wouldn’t want to be bothered.  
“Papa?”  
Vegeta turned around and saw his daughter, eyes starting to water. His gruff features softened.  
“Haru do you need something?”  
Haru blushed as she looked up at him with wide eyes. He noticed she held her hands behind her back. Perhaps she was hiding something.  
“Haru what are you hiding from me?” He asked as he smiled.  
“I-I m-made you this,” She said shyly as she handed him the piece of paper. Vegeta stared down at it, a child’s drawing of...him...wearing his saiyan armor, smiling as he held hands with a drawing of Haru wearing her gi. Bulla liked to draw pictures for him and he’d grown fond of them, having Bulma hang them in the kitchen. He’d never expected this from his youngest. Vegeta blushed, his ears even turning red.  
“U-Uh, thank you Haru, that’s very nice, I’ll have Bulma put this up in the kitchen with the one’s Bulla drew. Haru smiled and turned her head away. He then remembered the conversation he’d had with Bulma last night.  
“Uh Haru, can you let me get dressed? There’s something I need to tell you,” He asked. Haru nodded nervously. Was she in trouble? Vegeta changed into his blue shirt and khakis before coming back over to his bedroom where Haru sat, fiddling with her hands. She had that look on her face.  
“There’s nothing to be nervous about, first, I have something for you,” Vegeta reassured her as he pulled out something from behind his back. Haru cocked her head as Vegeta pulled out a very familiar object, the funny looking earpiece with the red lens he wore.  
“Haru, this is my old scouter, I’ve kept it all these years with me, it shows you the battle power of any living thing,” He exclaimed as he placed it into her little hands. “I think you should have it, you can wear it around and pretend you’re a little saiyan warrior.”  
Haru looked up at him and blushed hard.  
“Th-thank -y-you,” she replied nearly inaudibly. Still a shy little thing.  
“You’re welcome little one, also, Bulma and I have arranged something for you.”  
Haru looked up at him, very curious. Vegeta put a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly. He wasn’t a sentimental man by nature but when it came to her, he couldn’t resist showing his more tender side.  
“Bulma and I have arranged the witch Baba to bring your birth parents back for the day, we’re going to meet them at the lookout today, it’s 24 hours but you’ll get to see them again,” Vegeta explained. Haru’s eyes began to water. Her heart throbbed. Her parents, they were coming back. The little girl squealed and hugged him tight.  
“THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!” She cried as she nuzzled her face against his chest. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her in a hug, closing his eyes and rocking back and forth.  
Bulma had Haru get in the bath for a scrub down. Both her and Vegeta wanted Haru to look nice and clean for her parents.  
“Ok here comes the rinsing, we’re gonna get your hair wet,” Bulma said playfully as she wetted Haru’s soft thick hair. The little girl giggled. Haru loved it when Bulma got her all clean. She scrubbed her scalp with soap and rinsed it as the little girl smiled and laughed at the sensation of the water going down her face and back.  
“I’ll be back in a minute sweetie,”  
Bulma got up to leave the bathroom while Haru continued to play in the tub. She loved the squeak toys, especially the little duck. She giggled as she squeezed it and splashed it around.  
Vegeta entered the room and noticed Haru playing in the tub. An idea came to him as he approached the bath with a smirk and surprised Haru with a little splash to her sides.  
“Papa, stop it!” she giggled, splashing him back.  
“No one tells the prince of all saiyans to stop,” he growled as he splashed her some more.  
After Bulma dried her off, she and Vegeta dressed her in a sweet little white dress with blue trimming, blue shoes and her favorite yellow bow.  
“There, you look so pretty,” Bulma cooed as Haru twirled the dress around. When it came time for them to leave, Haru begged to sit on Vegeta’s lap for the duration of the flight to the lookout. The little girl curled up onto him as Bulma lifted her airship into the sky, headed for the lookout.  
“Papa, what if they don’t like me anymore,” She said nervously as she looked up at a stoic Vegeta.  
“What do you mean? Of course they’ll be happy to see you, why wouldn’t they be?”  
Haru clung to him. Feelings of rejection worried her and turned her stomach in knots. Vegeta sensed this and wrapped his arms around her.  
“They’ll remember you little one,” He said softly.  
The airship finally landed on the lookout tower where a grumpy Baba waited for them. Bulma was the first to exit with Vegeta following, carrying a shy Haru in his arms.  
“You brought the money right?” The old witch smirked.  
“Yes Baba,” Bulma sighed as she tossed the bag full of zeni. No one got anything from that witch for free. Haru turned her head into Vegeta’s chest. What if her parents didn’t want her anymore? What if she wasn’t good enough?  
“Mr. and Mrs. Hirota and Yuko Ito, you may come out now,” the witch ordered. Haru began to tremble in Vegeta’s arms.  
“Awww she’s nervous, shhhh it’s ok Haru,” Bulma soothed, stroking her hair. Baba came back out from the look out building with a black haired man in glasses and a shorter woman with hair exactly like Haru’s. Vegeta tapped Haru’s shoulder and the girl looked up to see two familiar faces both staring at her as if they’d seen a ghost. Haru turned her head away again.  
“They hate me, they forgot me,” she thought to herself. Finally, the man spoke.  
“H-Haru, is that you?”  
Haru looked up again as she heard the familiar voice of her father, tears starting to form in her eyes. Vegeta put her down. Haru squeaked and hid behind his legs, clinging to them. Her father walked over to where she and Vegeta were, getting on her level and smiling softly. Haru inched back further behind Vegeta, shaking and blushing as her stomach tied up in knots.  
“Don’t be scared little one, it’s me, it’s papa,” her father said gently as he extended his hand out. Haru cautiously inched forward, letting go of Vegeta’s legs and slowly walking up to her father. Tears came to her eyes and she squealed, making a beeline to him.  
“PAPAAAAA!” the little girl cried as she jumped into her father’s arms, burying her face into him and wrapping her little legs around him. Bulma smiled as she watched Haru smile and laugh, cuddled up in her father’s embrace. The little girl cooed softly in his arms, little tears streaming down her cheeks. The almost never sentimental in public prince of all saiyans couldn’t resist a soft chuckle.  
“Haru come here my love,” her mother cried as she joined her husband in embracing their daughter.  
“Mama!” Haru squealed. Her father transferred her into her mother’s arms.  
“Mama I missed you!” she choked up.  
“Awww we both missed you too my love,” Her mother squeezed her tight. Haru looked back up at her father, reaching her little arms up.  
“PAPA UP UP!” she cried.  
“You wanna go up into space?” Haru’s father asked as he took her into his arms and held her up to him. The little girl nodded as her father began lifting her up and down.  
“Up you go, UP INTO SPACE!” He said playfully as Haru squealed with laughter.  
“The aliens had better look out, here she comes, UP UP INTO SPACE SHE GOES!”  
Haru’s father held her close again and his eyes went wide when he got a better look at Vegeta.  
“You! You’re that man that tried to destroy the earth in that news reel, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!” He growled, his eyes furrowing as he shielded Haru away from the saiyan. Vegeta responded with a low growl. How dare this man speak to him like that after all he had done for this little girl. Haru tugged her father’s shoulder.  
“Nono Papa he’s nice now, don’t get mad at him!” Haru pleaded, eyes watering up again.  
“But Haru, isn’t this the man who scares you?”  
Haru nodded.  
“Yeah, but I found out he’s nice, he takes care of me.”  
Vegeta blushed. His young daughter vouching for him after so many moments of wanting nothing to do with him. Bulma decided to step in.  
“I’m Bulma and that’s my husband Vegeta, we both adopted Haru and she’s adjusted very well to living here, it’s true, Vegeta was once evil but he’s not like that anymore and he loves Haru very much,” Bulma said as she gestured to Vegeta who continued to stay silent.  
“Well if my daughter trusts him then I trust him,” Haru’s mother stated, smiling at the stoic saiyan. Haru’s father looked down at his little one.  
“You really trust this man?”  
“He makes me feel safe,” Haru replied softly.  
“Alright then, he’s ok in my book then,” Her father winked at her. Bulma pushed the saiyan forward.  
“Vegeta say hello!”  
Vegeta walked up to them and awkwardly attempted conversation.  
“Y-your daughter is a wonderful little girl, you raised her well” he stammered as he cleared his throat.  
After some more small talk, Haru’s parents spent the rest of the day taking her around west city. They took her shopping and bought her a new set of clothes, got her some ice cream, and took her to the park for some playtime. She loved having time with them again, the loving faces she’d missed. Of course, they eventually had to say goodbye.  
Bulma arranged to meet them at the edge of the city where she picked them up in her airship and flew them back to the lookout where the saiyan and the witch waited. Haru clung to her father and buried her face into him as she sobbed, realizing this was goodbye.  
“Papa Mama, I’ll miss you,” she sobbed. Both parents held her close in a loving embrace.  
“I love you with all my heart my love, you’re getting so brave and I’m really proud of you,” her mother replied with a loving kiss to her brow.  
“I couldn’t be more proud, you’re growing up so fast and we’ll always be watching over you, my little one,” her father said as he gave her a loving squeeze. They both turned to the Briefs.  
“We can’t thank you enough for all that you’ve done for our daughter, she’s in good hands, please keep taking care of her, “ Her father stated, giving them a bow. Bulma and Vegeta both bowed back.  
“She’s one of our own, we love her,” Bulma replied.  
Haru gave both parents one last hug goodbye as she tearfully buried her face into her father and sobbed.  
“Bye Mama Bye Papa I’ll miss you!” she cried. They both kissed her on her cheeks before putting her back down.  
“It’s time to go, don’t dawdle!” Baba croaked.  
“I love you little one,” Haru’s father said softly as he patted her head. She waved at them as they turned away to go back to otherworld.  
“Haru are you ok?” Bulma asked the teary eyed girl. Haru began to sob and immediately Bulma got down on her level and enveloped her in a hug. Vegeta sighed and followed suit, for once, he’d tolerate this in public, just for her. Haru cried herself out in the loving embraces of her adoptive parents.  
That night, Haru sat in her bed and wrote some things down in her journal, her little cat plush tucked away in her arms. The door opened and the saiyan prince entered to say goodnight to his daughter.  
“Papa, I miss them,” Haru sniffed.  
“I know, they really love you,” Vegeta replied, sitting next to her.  
“I-I just feel different, I’m not a saiyan, I don’t fly, I I can’t feel ki,” Haru started to cry as she wiped her eyes. Vegeta pulled her into his lap and held her.  
“That doesn’t matter to me, and if you want, I can show you how to do all of that, it’s a lot of practice but you have the tenacity of a saiyan,” He replied as he patted her head gently. Haru nodded, she wanted to learn and do amazing things, and Vegeta was the perfect teacher for her.  
“Papa, can you tell me the super saiyan story again?” Haru pleaded as she looked up at him with those irresistible eyes. Vegeta chuckled.  
“Alright, a thousand years ago on planet Sadala, the saiyans went to war with one another, until a legendary warrior emerged among them, powerful and strong, but also virtuous; this warrior was the legendary super saiyan, the most powerful being in the universe.” Vegeta began. He regaled the tale with her as she clung to him and nuzzled up against him. His deep voice soothed her as she slowly began to drift off.  
“Goodnight Papa saiyan,” she whispered, giving him one last hug. Vegeta returned the hug and looked around to make sure no one saw as he softly kissed her brow. "Goodnight my little saiyan," Vegeta replied softly, blushing a little himself. "I love you," she said softly, driving off into a peaceful sleep. Vegeta got down to her level and softly stroked her cheek.  
"I-I love you too."


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short epilogue to conclude this fic. Thank you for reading ^^

Epilogue:  
“HIGHER HIGHER” Haru shouted as Vegeta flew up into the air, carrying her through the clouds. Vegeta chuckled at her as he stopped and held her up to him.   
“Why don’t you give it a try?” He asked her. A year into living at Capsule Corp the girl had finally learned the basics of flight and she loved every second of being up in the air. She could fly pretty well but still preferred to be carried by her father as he placed her on his back and flew her around the West City metroplex. The wind blowing through her hair as she clung to her father, the soft mist of the clouds and the feeling of security knowing that Vegeta would never let her fall. She loved all of it.   
“Ok Papa!”   
Vegeta let go of his daughter as she found her balance in the air.   
“Watch me Papa I’m going high!” She squealed. She took off up into the air as a worried Vegeta tried to follow her.   
“NONONO HARU THAT’S TOO HIGH COME ON!” Vegeta squirmed. Since coming out of her shell more they’d found she had quite an adventurous side. She had since started school and even made several new friends that occasionally came over to play with her. Sometimes she could be quite stubborn. Vegeta fondly remembered the night Bulma had made steamed carrots for dinner and Haru refused to eat them stating she hated carrots. Vegeta had chuckled and responded with a statement that he hated them too.   
“GOTCHA!” Vegeta grabbed her while she wasn’t looking and held her close to him.   
“When I tell you not to go so high please listen to me!” Vegeta lectured her. He never ever thought he'd be giving her the safety lecture given her personality.   
“Y-yes Papa,” she smiled.   
“Haru, there’s something I want to show you, get on my back alright?” Vegeta instructed her. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. They flew for about a half hour when Vegeta finally found it. Haru’s eyes went wide as they came upon a large high desert with plenty of rocks and sand. They both landed softly on the ground as Vegeta got down on the girl’s level.   
“Now Haru, do you know where we are?” He asked the girl. She shrugged and shook her head.   
“Why did you bring me here Papa?” The little girl asked with those big eyes. Why would her Papa bring her to this place?  
“This is the place where I battled Kakarot, I wanted to bring you here because I want you to know how proud I am of you.   
“W-what do you mean Papa?”   
“You’ve become a much more confident young girl since coming here, when I first met you you couldn’t even look at me in the eye, now you’re flying and making friends at your school, you’ve really come so far, and it all started with you getting to know me” Vegeta said softly as he opened up his arms and gestured for a hug.   
“Come here you!”   
Haru squealed and ran into his arms.   
“Let’s show Kakarot how strong we both are,” He whispered into her ears. He placed the little girl on the ground and took off into the air.   
“I’M GONNA GET YOU EVIL SAIYAN!” She giggled as she flew after him.   
“YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME?” Vegeta laughed.   
Vegeta and Haru flew around the desert in play, chasing each other and reenacting key moments from his first battle with Kakarot. She even let him go Oozaru for her, fake moon and all. By the end of it the little girl felt tuckered out, a long day of playtime with her father. He took her in his arms and flew her back to Capsule Corp. The little girl closed her eyes and turned her face into his chest. Safe and warm in the arms of the man she once feared, the saiyan she knew she would always be able to depend on, would always protect her in the face of danger, the saiyan she called “Papa Vegeta."

-End


End file.
